


Hello, I'm GAY

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice tries to help matchmake, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella is flirty asf, Bella is sassy, Bella is the big gay, Cars, Dates, F/F, High School AU, Humor, Romance, Rosalie is awkward, Rosalie is the small gay, Vampires, but slightly different vamps, idk what else to put, making fun of edward, slightly crack like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Bella is thirsty for Rosalie who is a totally awkward dork about it. The Cullens try to help these two gay messes out but no one ever said it would be easy. Slightly crack-fic.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 113
Kudos: 467





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Never really posted a Twilight fic on this website before, so here's my first attempt. This is not the first Rosella fic I've written but I wanted to try something silly and not as serious for this fandom. I hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> Also, I'm switching up things with the vampires. In this version, they can be warm. It depends on how recently they've fed. So if it's super recent, up to about a week's time, they can feel warm, their heart is revived and works on pumping very slowly, and they can blush as a result and pass off as more human.
> 
> If they don't feed for a long time they get cold and their skin turns pale and then even bluish. They begin to get something like frostbite and while it hurts it won't kill them solely.

The school was asunder with gossip about the new student transferring in. Her name was Isabella Swan and she was the chief of police's daughter. Even us Cullens, usually so removed from school life and the minuscule going ons of daily humans, had talked about her a bit.

"Wonder if she's hot," Emmett said and I glared at him for being so objectifying but when he winked at me I knew he was just saying it to mess with me because he knew how I felt about women's rights.

"I wonder why she's come to Forks at all," Jasper mumbled, pushing around his carrots on the lunch tray with a plastic fork so it looked like he was eating them.

"Maybe she's a vampire," Emmett offers playfully. "Could be the only reason someone would move to such a dark and damp place as this willingly."

Our conversation lulls as she walks in through the cafeteria doors. She's an innocent looking thing, with big brown doe eyes and hair in long brown strands, one which she's tucked behind her ear as she ducks her head nervously. No doubt she feels out of place and not sure where to sit on her first day here. She's quickly waved over by Jessica and goes to their table. Her scent wafts over to us and we all collectively inhale, letting out small groans of appreciation.

"Anyone getting a whiff of freesia, no, just me?" Alice asks, like a chef talking about dessert.

"I can smell lilies after a soft summer rain," Edward commented, of course trying to interject his stupid poetry as he did so. Did he always have to show off his creative abilities? We got it, he was good at it. Not all of us could be perfect with our words.

"Will this be an issue for Jasper?" I ask, cutting to how his hands are gripping each other under the table, turning white as he tries to hold them steady, and yet they shake.

"I'll be...fine," he tells us, eyes on Isabella. "I was just caught off a bit. But I'll manage."

Alice runs a soothing hand up his arm. "I'll keep an eye on him," she promises.

We all more or less tune in to Jessica and Isabella's conversation.

"So, Isabella, how do you like this place so far?"

"It's Bella," Bella corrects, her voice soft and smooth, made to read bedtime stories to young kids. "And this place is fucking wet. Is it always like this, year round?" We don't expect the curse word out of her mouth; it's so jarring given her sweet appearance. But she is a teen, after all.

Mike and Eric laugh, while the girls seem a bit more startled by her language. "Um, pretty much yea. Unless it's covered in snow," Mike answers, still amused.

"What do you do for entertainment here? The town seems boring."

"Well, movies, sports games, a lot of nature stuff," Angela answers with a shrug.

"And staring dreamily at the Cullens," Lauren says with a sigh.

Ah, here it was. As expected. Bella turns to look at us, as we pretend to be busy, while secretly listening to Lauren go over our backstories. I can feel Bella's eyes on us, eyes that settle mainly on me. "The big hulking dude is Emmett. He's got abs you can ski on and biceps that make any body builder jealous."

Emmett grins cockily at this and a sharp glare from me refrains him from 'accidentally' flexing on purpose to show off those muscles.

"Alice is the short girl at the table. She's got incredible fashion sense. And she moves like hell on wheels. Don't let her run you over." Lauren waned. "Seriously, she bumped into Tyler so hard he busted his tail bone when he fell on his ass."

"That was one time," Alice mumbled. "I had to go to my store before they sold out of my shirt size."

"Alice, no one is your shirt size," Jasper said with some mirth and she shot him a betrayed look. "Except for kids. And I doubt they shop at Banana Republic."

"Jasper's the kid with long blonde locks. He's a gentleman, never seen him argue or raise his hand against anyone. He's dating Alice even though they are adoptive siblings. Rosalie's the blonde next to him, and his twin sister. She thinks she's too good to talk to us."

A nicer way of saying I was a bitch.

Lastly, Lauren moved onto Edward, "and over there, is the living embodiment of Adonis himself. Edward Cullen." I rolled my eyes; here we go again. Edward just crooked up his mouth in amusement, soaking it all in as Jessica, Lauren and Angela sighed in unison at the mention of Edward. "He's so broody," Jessica said.

"And so hot," Angela added. "He has that whole tortured thing going about him that makes me want to take care of him and protect him from this world."

"But he's too good to date anyone," Lauren added, with a hint of hurt.

"Oh my god," Bella turns back to them, words a bit passionate. "Are you kidding me? You have a literal goddess sitting at that table and you're all fawning over that scrawny ginger?"

Edward spit out the water he was drinking as human charade, choking on it. Emmett slapped him on the back while Alice had ducked down preemptively to avoid the water. She hadn't bothered to inform Jasper about this from her vision, who winced and grabbed a tissue to wipe the water off his face.

"Um, what?" Jessica was just as confused about this as I was. Did Bella really just think that about Edward? Did she not see him as attractive? But there was no one who could resist his charms. Even I had been taken with him at some point before deciding I couldn't stand his mopey ass and promptly moved on to better pastures: being in love with myself. Self care was important, okay.

"Are you all blind or something? Rosalie is hot as balls."

My eyes bulge out comically as all of my family members turn to me, as if I'm personally responsible for any of Bella's words. I pointedly avoid their gaze.

"Well, we know she's hot. They're all hot, but like he's the hottest-" Jessica is cut off as Bella muffles her mouth with her hand. "You lost me after saying he's hot."

"I didn't even get to say anything after that," Jessica mumbles with the hand still over her and only our vampire hearing picks up her words, Bella not privy to them.

"I seriously cannot believe you would think he was the most drool worthy. I mean, sure he's thin and tall and has a perfect face that looks like it's been sculpted out of stone, but Rosalie," at this she jabs a thumb at me without looking back. "Is like ten times as hot. She looks like she could be a model. The goddess of models, lording over us mortals. Do you see her lips? So much fuller than Edward's coin slot for what he calls a mouth."

Edward gasped in offense and put his hand over his mouth self consciously. I also put a hand to my lips, sensing their fullness. Bella was right there.

"Her hair is photo shoot ready, not a lock out of place while he looks like he woke up from an all night rave in which he slept on the sticky floor after crying about his ex-girlfriend and then pissing his pants about it."

Now Edward's hands went to his hair. Emmett stifled a snort of laughter as Alice's eyes gleamed with barely contained mirth. Jasper just had his eyebrows raised aghast.

"Don't even get me started on her figure. Girl's got curves for days. I could take a road trip down them and then get lost somewhere because that's how many she's got. He's basically looks like a malnourished bread stick next to her."

"Bread stick," Emmett wheezed out, doing his best to hold his laughter in.

"And she looks strong. Not just in the 'I'm a powerful woman who dresses nice and will be your CEO who eats men for breakfast', but she also looks like she could break me in half."

Well, she wasn't wrong with the breaking part. I _was_ a vampire.

"What's Edward going to do? He looks like a cold could take him out for the count."

"That is insensitive," Edward grumbled under his breath because we all knew why he'd had to be changed into a vampire.

"Not only could Rosalie break me in half, but I'd let her do it. I would be honored for her to even step on me."

I let out a groan at this, burying my head into my hands.

"Actually, fuck that, she could ride my like a horse into class and I wouldn't even be the slightest bit mad."

I groaned even louder, hiding my face even more as I felt Jasper's silent laughter next to me, shaking his frame as he felt my embarrassment first hand.

"Edward, looks like the type of dude to be even scared to hold a girl's hand because he would think it's too sexual. So, basically fuck Edward, ya feel."

At this Emmett roared out loud in laughter, slapping the table as Alice nearly cried out of delight and Jasper couldn't hide his chuckles though he did try to put up a hand to his mouth so as not to hurt Edward's feelings.

"She didn't have to go that hard," Edward said, a glimmer of a tear in his eye. He had never been roasted this bad before.

"Bro, she didn't just roast you, she fucking burned you alive." Emmett tossed an arm around him, dragging him nearer to him. With their backs facing away from Bella, they couldn't see how she had turned to observe us, hearing Emmett's loud boom of laughter.

Our eyes met for a split second and I felt a jolt run down my spine. I quickly averted my eyes.

All of the people at Bella's table are gaping at her, shocked into silence, even Jessica who never stops blabbing. Bella casually picks up her apple, turning it over in her hand. It's red much like my cheeks.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you all don't know I'm like super gay," Bella says, with a small laugh. "Guess this must be a shock for your small town minds which are probably filled with homophobia." She then casually crunches down into her apple, the equivalent of a mic drop in this moment.

And that is how the town of Forks is exposed to the force of nature that is Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

After class ends that day, my family and I are heading back to our cars to go home. Bella's spectacular entrance into our school and the way she roasted Edward are on our minds partially, given how Emmett keeps snickering about it and Edward is melancholy, no doubt unable to wait until he is home so he can drown out his sorrows in Mozart while he strips naked and lays on the floor of his room in the fetal position.

I've learned my lesson about entering his room when he's like that. I don't need to see all that.

But as we get to where our Jeep, Porsche, and Edward's Volvo are parked, we see Bella's head pop up between the rows as if she had been lying on the gravel of the parking lot.

Her lingering scent should have warned us about her being here, but we simply assumed her scent was so powerful it had permeated everywhere. Certainly we had never smelled a human as good as her. It really put our vegan lifestyle to the test.

"Oh, hey, I've been meaning to talk to you," she said all casual like, brushing some loose gravel off of the front of her shirt.

Edward stiffens, no doubt in no mood to speak to her after she destroyed him like that during lunch time, even if she doesn't know that he knows she did.

I glance at Alice to see if she had predicted this meeting in a vision but she shrugged. Seems not.

"Didn't get a chance to during school, but I figured if I found your cars I would come across you. Seems my deductions at picking the flashiest cars was right." She sticks out her hand. "I'm Bella. Charlie's daughter."

"Yes, we heard," Emmett said, being the first to reach out and shake her hand. "It's a small town. Word travels fast."

"I bet it does," she said, her eyes cutting to me and then back again to Emmett. "I heard a lot about you at lunch today. And I admit I'm curious. What's a group of supermodels doing at a dumb school like Forks High, or in a shithole town like Forks?"

She was certainly bold despite her gentle appearance, I'd give her that.

"We could ask you the same," Alice said, stepping up front, so she was next to Emmett and more involved in the conversation. "Why move here?"

"My mom was getting remarried and I didn't feel like sticking around their hetero romance." She scowled. "Ugh, you know how gross it is to hear straights fucking? Or for them to be your parents too?" She shook her head. "I'm super gay, by the way," she said, her eyes cutting to me again as she said this before going back.

"Oh, nice to meet you super gay. We thought your name was Bella," Emmett chimed in as Edward restlessly shifted on his feet. He wanted to leave this interaction. So did I. I didn't know how to feel about Bella. All I knew was she made me feel disarmed for some reason. No human should have the ability to make a vampire feel this way.

She laughs at this, and the sound imprints on my mind. It's a sound of pure joy. Wow. Who knew humans could have such lovely laughs.

"I think we're going to get along just great," Bella said, playfully punching Emmett in the arm and then wincing when she hurt herself because of his tough skin. "Oh shit, they weren't kidding when they said you were a walking tank." She waved her hurt away. "Also, just fyi, your front tire is popped." She indicated to the Volvo. Edward's eyes grew wide and he rushed over to his car. Indeed, the first tire was popped.

"I was actually trying to fix it. I know a bit about cars and I'm more than happy to help out," she offered as Edward sighed and finished his inspection of the rest of the car, having circled around it in inspection of further damages.

Jasper elbowed me, none too subtly, and I glared at him as he stared at me, eyebrows raised. "Cars," he mouthed and I scowled.

"I know," I mouthed back. So what if she liked cars. Didn't mean she was good at it.

"Do you know who did it," Edward asked Bella suspiciously, like he thought she did it.

"Maybe the fact that you haven't changed your tires, caused this," she shrugged. "These are old. You really should take better care of keeping your car up to date. Even a sharp rock could have caused the hole and for the air to slowly leak out."

Oh my god, that was what I was telling Edward for months! She _really_ did know about cars.

"Er, right," he ducked his head, ashamed to have this pointed out when he knew I'd been telling him this every chance I could.

"Catch a lift with me and Rosie," Emmett offered to our brother. "Enough space for you in the Jeep." Edward did not look happy at this but grumbled under his breath and complied.

"See ya around. I'm serious about the car offer," she said and then walked off.

"What an odd duck," Alice said fondly.

* * *

"So, we didn't talk yesterday," Bella told me as she sidled up to my locker. I heard her and smelt her coming, but I refused to run. I was Rosalie Lilian Hale and I strutted. Like a proud peacock.

"No, we didn't," I confirmed, turning to face her and slamming my locker door shut. I tried to be cool. "What do you want?" Didn't she know people didn't normally talk to me?

"Is that a hint of snark I hear?" Bella said, eyes gleaming. "Oh, god, not only are you hot but you're also a bit of a bitch."

I don't know if she was saying this to herself, but I could hear it, with or without my vampire hearing. "Um-" I started, unsure.

"Look, I'll get straight to the point," Bella said, looking at me directly. "I'm sorta new to this place and I need a tour guide. You look like you know what's hip and popping, and god knows I need some hip and popping. This town is so dead. So, will you help me out? I'll repay the favor."

It was ironic she called this town dead, and came to me- a dead person by law- to show her a lively version of Forks. She didn't know that I was a vampire, so I gave her phrasing a pass.

A no sat on my lips to her suggestion, but I could not push it out. There was something so direct about her, it was almost intimidating. And I know she had said all those kind things about me yesterday. Had basically said I was hot and her type, so was this a date? I didn't want to give her the wrong impression. But I didn't also want to hurt her feelings. Her face was just too cute to want to make cry. "I think Alice is better with that. I'll talk to her about it."

"But you'll still come along, right?"

I opened my mouth but she filled in my words for me. "Awesome. Then it'll be the three of us." And she hurried off. I close my mouth, exasperated. I told Alice about this development at lunch, as Edward thoughtfully watched Bella sitting with her group from yesterday. It seemed they had accepted her, quirks and all. They were certainly engaged in a heated discussion.

"Aw, it seems she wants to be friends with you. I think it's cute, we should go," Alice nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I think it's something more than friends, Alice," Jasper said, his attention and emotion reading power tuned in to the table Bella was sat at.

"How is she so unbelievably hot? I've never met anyone hotter and I don't think I ever will. It's like, come on, just bend me over the cafeteria table in front of everyone and just take me."

I choked on air as I heard Bella proclaim this. Mike and Eric were nodding their head seriously along with Bella.

"Shit, for real," Eric whistled low. "I've had so many fantasies with her. Most of them involving me, her, and a bottle of mayo."

Now I gagged at this as Emmett made a pleased look. "That boy is nasty. I wonder exactly what kind of fantasies. What do you hear in his head, Eddy?"

Edward opened his mouth and promptly vomited but that didn't tell us anything about Eric's head. Edward found anything remotely sexual to be disgusting.

Bella's hand motions were grand. "It's like, I want her to rail me so hard my insides break."

My jaw dropped open and I could feel a hot flush all over my face. I rarely blushed but I was this time. She definitely was no sweet flower. I knew that for certain now.

"Same. Except I rail her insides more like it," Mike waggled his brows while miming the action with this hands.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind her railing my insides either," Eric confirmed, a hint embarrassed as if he shouldn't say this.

"That's the spirit!" Bella exclaimed happily and clapped him heartily on the shoulder in comradery.

That was enough. I had to leave. I dumped my tray out and rushed out of the cafeteria before I could hear anything more. I sat on the bleachers of the football field outside, Edward joining me shortly.

"Ha, I lasted longer than you," he told me, smirking slightly like this was a game to be won.

"That's because you were busy puking your guts out on the cafeteria floor."

He scowled but he knew I wasn't wrong. "Look, I think...I think you should address this thing that Bella has for you and get her to stop. For both our sakes."

"I can't stop the way someone feels just because it inconveniences you," I told him sharply. He always was a controlling prick.

"I'm not the only one affected. I saw you blushing. You never blush."

"I wasn't blushing, you were hallucinating." If he knew what was good for him he would drop the topic here.

"I know what I saw-"

"I will make you puke again, abstinence boy, if you don't let this go," I warned him, as a stiff breeze moved my hair around.

He eyed me, trying to determine if I would make good on my threat. I kept my thoughts neutral.

"You wouldn't dare-"

I showed him an image of a man and woman kissing passionately under the light of the moon. His face turned green again and he leapt off the seat like it was on fire. "Fine, I get it," he waved his hands around his head as if to disperse the images there.

Smirking, to myself, I enjoyed the rest of my solitude outside as he ventured back in, lunch over and he safe from sexual thoughts.

I had no reason to be scared of Bella. I would turn her down like all the boys and girls I'd turned down before. And everything would go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To be sure, there's nothing wrong with abstinence; but I just like shitting on Edward in this story, so anything will be used as an insult against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice coordinated between us three, setting a time and place for us to give Bella a tour of Forks. I had a feeling it would be a very short and unsatisfying tour. And I was right. We meet with Bella on our one and only main street, the girl standing by her red monstrosity of a truck, and hands in pockets, rain jacket on even though it wasn't raining. But given the overcast clouds, I wouldn't be surprised if it broke out into a thunderstorm at any second. Forks was unforgiving like that.

"So where to, friends," she asked and I cringed at this. We weren't friends. Alice of course, was delighted by this. She let out a happy squeal and grabbed Bella's hands in her own. "We are going to be the best friends ever," she exclaimed and Bella shared her enthusiasm.

"Does that extend to you and me?" she asked me, a touch hopefully when Alice let go of her.

I thinned my lips, because I would naturally say no, but I did not want to make Alice upset. Because Alice would yell at me in vampire speed about how I was ruining her chance to be friends with Bella.

"We'll see," I settle on and this seems to satisfy Bella. And Alice for now.

The tour is short. Alice leads it, her and Bella engaged in conversation as I walk behind, hands in my leather jacket's pockets, letting my thoughts wonder about cars and a new model that I want to pick up at some point before it sells out.

Eventually we reach the end, stopping at an ice cream parlor. "Wanna get ice cream?" Bella asks.

"We have a very specific diet to keep," Alice explains. "But we'd love to accompany you inside."

I would not. The smell of human food is something I like to avoid when I can. Still, it's too late to refuse and I enter, following them. We take a booth by the window, Bella ordering vanilla ice cream. We sit there as she eats it.

"Rosalie, you haven't said much today," Bella comments as her tongue swirls along the ice cream. Almost swirling...too much. I am momentarily distracted by that before I manage to answer her, trying to figure out if she eats ice cream like that or if it's something she's doing on purpose.

"I don't talk much," I respond with and I can hear her heart hammering harder in her chest as I respond to her directly.

"You the silent brooding type?"

"That she is," Alice inputs unnecessarily. I give her a side glare. "She broods almost as much as Edward. They're like two sides of the same coin."

"Except Rosalie's the hotter side," Bella adds on, letting her tongue run down her bottom lip, each time she looks at me. I've noticed she doesn't seem to be so engaged with her ice cream when she's talking to Alice. Is she...? I frown minimally. What is going on?

"That we can both agree on," Alice confirms.

"I am not like Edward," I snap back, annoyed at this deduction.

"Thank God you're not," Bella breathes under her breath. I cannot figure this girl out. Does she really not fear me? I'm a vampire. We are attractive but we also unease humans if they get too close to that. Could Bella not sense any of this?

She continues eating her ice cream, and now that there's less of it, her tongue has to dig deep into the cone to get the last traces. I find myself growing hot under my collar as I watch her dexterous tongue flex and lick up the white traces. Shit, what is going on? I try to distract myself by looking out the window but Bella calls my attention back to the table.

"The both of you are juniors, right? Have you thought about what college you want to go to?"

I let out a silent snort, before turning my head back to the table. We've all been to college a dozen times over. It's boring by now, lost all of it's meaning. We finish and then wait a couple years before starting again. I have at least a degree in each major. Alice finds herself sticking to art majors and even has several degrees in the same major just because.

"Um, maybe somewhere not far from here, is what I'm thinking," I tell Bella.

"Seriously? You could go anywhere you want and you're staying somewhere the sun don't shine?" Bella exclaims, surprised by this.

The whole no sun part was the whole point of us staying here. Either that or night classes.

"Where do you want to go?" Alice interrupts, before we can go into a conversation about our peculiar habits.

"I don't know yet. I'm only a sophomore. But I'm thinking I would like to major in English. I've always been good with writing," Bella answers. At last she's done with her ice cream cone and we get up to leave. Alice and her blab away on majors Alice is 'considering' (as I know she's already set on getting another degree in fashion design) before we head back to Bella's rusted truck.

Honestly, who let her drive around in that? It was a hazard! If I had a chance I would fix it up for her even more. With my vampire speed, it would take less time than it would for her human hands. I had no doubt she knew what she was doing, but as I quickly assessed the truck, there was still so much to do and with school for her and the human need for sleep, she might not get it done quick enough. And I didn't want her to get hurt-

I stopped my train of thoughts there. What did I care? She wasn't my responsibility. I shook my head free of those thoughts.

"We should hang out more," Bella concluded on. "I had fun today. You two are great gal pals to have."

"Thanks...?" I questioned, not entirely sure if I liked this outcome.

"Sure, Bella," Alice smiled and waved her off as she went her own way to get to her truck. Alice's smile stayed fixed in place until Bella had rumbled off, casting one last glance at me. Then Alice turned around and snatched me by my wrist.

"Rosalie we have to hurry and get home," she told me very serious, eyes dark. "The way Bella ate that ice cream made me think of Jasper eating me out and I need to go home. Now."

Before I could even respond to her shocking confession, she was hauling me off to our car. She practically shoved me into the passenger seat and then gunned the gas pedal. We drove so fast I was surprised we didn't get a speeding ticket.

When she pulled the car into the parking lot, I decided to stay outside the house because I did not need to hear all that in the house. Edward cleared out similarly. Everyone else must be out already. He had a disgruntled look on his face. In one hand he was clutching his homework. In his other he had his headphones. Guess they were so loud not even his music could help now.

"They might be a while," I informed him. He scowled as if this was somehow my fault. "I'll be in the forest," I told him and then zoomed off.

* * *

If I thought Bella was done trying to befriend us, boy was I wrong. The next day I spotted her and Alice hanging out in the hallways. Jasper and Emmett were there sometimes too. She was steadily weaseling her way into my family. I didn't know how to feel about it. Something must be off about her if she wasn't afraid to be this close to vampires.

Edward too had his suspicions.

"She must be a succubus," he told me as we watched from our spots on the bleachers, the cold wind buffeting our hair, as Bella sat below us with the rest of our family. We were far away so that she wouldn't hear us, nor would the other humans. We made sure to have our space, always the two loners of the group. But I was not like Eddy! I was not nearly as emo.

"A what?" I turned in shock to him. I had heard him, of course I had. But I was shocked by his utterance.

"A succ-"

"I'm not deaf," I snapped at him. "What do you mean, succubus?"

He tightened his jaw, eyes hard as he stared at her. She was laughing at something Emmett said and I restrained myself from listening in, even as her laugh floated all the way up through the other noise and into my ears, burrowing into my brain. I wanted to hear more of it. Unconsciously leaning forward, I forced myself to sit back. I could see a hint of what he said making sense.

But only a hint. A morsel, really.

"She is here to tempt me into sin," he said, knuckles white as he clamped his hands together.

I could not help it. I let out a bark of laughter. "You are so melodramatic."

"I am being serious. She has charmed our whole family. And the way she...smells...and just looks. I...I find myself thinking of her more and more often. I can't even read her mind," he confessed to me, looking anguished. So tormented, that I almost felt bad for him.

"So you think she's a demon, come to make you have what? Sex?" I asked him, trying to keep my grin small.

He nodded his head solemnly and I held back another bark of laughter. I clapped him on his scrawny back. "Edward, she is gay. Super gay. Was that not established the first day she came here?"

"I know...but..." cheers erupted from the crowd as the football team scored a point. Bella whooped loudly and my eyes followed Edward's to her. This time, she seemed to feel our stare and she turned around and waved. At me, but Edward didn't know that. His lips peeled back from his fangs.

"You see this. She attempts to s _educe_ me."

"Edward all she's doing is fucking waving at you," I told him. "Just because she's being nice, doesn't mean she's into you."

He furrowed his brow, thinking over my words. "Maybe...maybe I am overthinking things."

"You might be going through your dramatic phase again, where you think every woman is out to get you naked," I inform him. "Of all people you do not have to worry about Bella doing the same to you. _She's gay._ " I emphasize this once more for good measure.

He nods his head. "I think I shall do some introspection on my odd feelings for her. I certainly did not have them a while ago." And then he zips away.

Good thing he does, because I let out a tense breath, having to had held my thoughts at bay. Thoughts that screamed in anger that he dare express interest in Bella. He would not have her. I don't know where these strong feelings of mine came from and I lean my head back to look up into the dimming sky. Maybe she is a succubus, I think in joking amusement, because ever since she came here, I've been feeling weird around her. A bit feverish.

A goofy grin paints my face. Perhaps that would not be so bad, to feel something once more?

I don't let myself answer my own hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow I get roped into an outing with Bella and Alice. We settled on Saturday for shopping, going to take our car to the mall outside of Forks. The mall we had inside Forks was so bad that not even old people wanted to shop there, which was telling you something.

I pulled up to Bella's house in my Lambo, Alice in the passenger seat. We were picking Bella up. She waved at us as we pulled over and she got into the back. Immediately her wonderful scent filled the air and Alice and I both swallowed down the venom that pooled in our mouths.

"Sorry that you had to pick me up. I thought my truck could make it but the axle broke and I haven't been able to get around to fixing it yet," she explained.

"Rosalie could help you with that," Alice chimed in. I gave her a side eyed look as I reversed and took to the road, my car purring smoothly under me.

"With my truck?" Bella shook her head. "I don't think her prancing around in a bikini as she washes it is what I need. Though, now that I've said it you are free to do it," she said, smiling as I felt a warmth creep up my neck. Damn, she was hella bold; she even sent me a wink through the rearview mirror and I had to shift my eyes away. "It could do with a wash."

Normally humans were too scared to truly go after me but Bella truly gave no shits about it.

Alice looked amused at this; she always did take pleasure in mischief. "No, I meant that Rosalie could help you fix it. She knows a lot about cars. She even fixed this one up when it was being a bit weird." Alice patted the dashboard of my car.

"Yea, it does run smooth, smoother than a Lambo normally does. Nice purr, but then I guess she can get anything to purr like this."

Alice's mouth opened wide, delighted by this blatant flirting. I thinned my lips, not as amused.

Bella wasn't done talking, it seemed. "I bet if you came across a cat, any cat, you could make it purr just like that too if you pet it."

Oh my god. I wanted to melt into my seat. I wasn't used to this directness. I felt warm all over, the borrowed blood in my veins coursing rapidly through my body.

"Rosalie does have a talent with her hands," Alice responds for me coyly and I am freaking over this.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked her in vampire speak as Bella settled into the car seat and stared out the window as I drove fast down the lanes. The side of my mouth moved and I was so quiet it was like I was merely exhaling.

"I'm helping you."

"With what?"

"With getting Bella."

"Who said I want her?" I asked even if a part of me found that maybe I wouldn't mind.

"It's been some time since you got some," she waggled her brows at me.

"Because I haven't been interested in anyone. And everyone goes through a dry spell."

"Not for sixty years."

"Butt out of it," I growled at her. "I'm going to turn her down. She shouldn't be involved with a vampire." I also was worried about Eddy's sudden interest in her. Had it gone away? Would she be in trouble because of it? I did not want that risk for her. Vampire interest could not be good for a human.

"She's not like the other humans. She's not afraid of us."

"She should be. I can literally break her in half. Sex is not a good idea between a human and vampire. Why don't you pick on Eddy? He's been a virgin his whole entire existence."

"Because he's a nerd. But you're a hot piece of ass and you deserve to be out there on the market again."

"If you mean the markets of 1920 then yes, but I am no longer human," I stressed. "I think it's just best I put this between me and Bella to rest. I am way too old for her."

Alice sighed, giving up for now. "Then at least try Binge," she told me.

"Binge?" I questioned, puzzled by this.

"A vampire dating app. Find yourself some vampire to get your freak on. Seriously, you need to have some fun. Maybe get lucky and find your mate."

"Not all of us are as lucky as you." I said a touch bitterly because Alice had found a mate in Jasper. I didn't begrudge her it, but sometimes it got lonely. Sometimes, I got sad thinking I would never find that special someone. I thought it was going to be Emmett at first, but things hadn't worked out and though we cared for one another, we were no longer romantic and he was free to get his action elsewhere.

We pulled up to the mall fairly quickly thanks to my fast car and my even faster driving. Again, I walked behind Bella and Alice as they talked about everything under the sun. Thankfully, Alice did not try to get Bella to mention anything about her apparent interest in me. We went to three stores, the two of them perusing the clothing there. Alice naturally ended up buying two bags of clothing, whereas Bella was more hesitant and careful with her money. I half heartedly looked at the clothes, not really interested in getting anything since I already had a walk in closet full of them.

As we were rooted firmly in the racks of clothing, Alice's face got a delighted look. I had a sinking feeling she had had a vision. But before I could ask her about it, she shoved some clothes she had found into Bella's hands. "Get Rosalie to help you out with trying these on. She has great fashion taste." She said breathlessly, and then she was gone. Without an explanation for why.

That little vixen!

I growled at her under my breath, projecting ideas into my head of future plans on what I would do to her if I ever got my hands on her at home. Bella did not seem to mind this situation at all. In fact, she seemed very delighted.

"Rosalie, let's go to the changing room," Bella said, taking the items and my hand in hers. I allowed myself to be dragged there because I wasn't a coward. And I certainly would not let Alice win this, whatever it was she trying to prove.

Except, instead of leaving me outside, Bella tugged me inside the changing room with her. She dumped the clothes into my hands and began to strip out of her sweater and jeans, leaving her in her underwear. My eyes flared wide and I inhaled sharply when I saw her soft, flawless skin in front of me. I could see the pulse pounding, veins chugging blood and even more of her wonderful smell enveloped me. This was not a good idea. She should not have brought a vampire into the changing room with her.

Venom pooled in my mouth and I quickly swallowed it, averting my eyes from her ample bosom and round ass. I could not even say anything, for fear if I opened my mouth it would be to sink my lips onto her. Whether to bite or to kiss I did not know yet. I didn't dare dwell on it.

Then, my jaw dropped open as I saw Bella take off her bra like nothing in front of me. Was she out of her mind? Why was she taking off her bra?! In front of me, a relative stranger!

I quickly clinked my mouth together. Exhaled to get myself under control. I could feel parts of my body heating up where they should not heat up to a human.

"Thanks for holding the clothes. Tell me if they look cute or not," Bella said, turning the full power of her bare chest to me. I nodded my head stiffly and tried to keep my gaze glued to her face. She took the clothes and bent over to slid the pants up her legs. Her ass stuck up, swaying slightly from side to side as she dressed. And I could see her breasts swaying as well.

Stay calm, I told myself. Stay calm. I gripped my hands into fists so tightly I could feel my diamond skin cracking. I could get through this. I would get through this.

That would prove to be harder said than done. And the end of this could not come faster.

When we finally exited the changing room, Alice was standing not far away, a smug expression on her face, delighted in my teenage moments.

"Bella, I see you've made some selections," Alice indicated to the clothing in the brunette's hands. She had chosen the outfits I had most stuttered at, which I did not feel confident about.

"Oh, Rosalie was just helping me put on some clothes," Bella said in way of explanation.

"Really?" Alice said coyly as all I could answer to that was 'mphf.' Alice looked at me oddly while a sly grin spread across Bella's face that she tried to tempt down by biting her lower lip.

As we go to the cash register, I can't help but think that maybe Alice was right. I hadn't had sex in a while and I needed to get some before my ovaries exploded because of Bella. And then, I wouldn't be so shocked by the human's actions and neither would I be tempted by her.

* * *

When we got home, I decided to download the app Binge. Stupid name for an app if you asked me but whatever. I created a profile for myself, setting up a picture, a name, and a bio for myself. I selected my preference as male and then waited for the app to process all my information. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I needed to fuck Bella out of my system before I did something stupid like fall for her.

I began scrolling through the app, looking at males who were close to my area.

_James Lacroix, They call me a tracker, because I can track down anything. Let me track my way to your bedroom._

I shuddered. Too creepy sounding. And his ponytail was not doing it for me.

_Laurent Luz, I'm usually the side kick to the villain, but I'd like to be your main man._

Ugh, some second rater. No thanks. He needed some more confidence.

The men's section only had about a handful more results and I quickly passed through those with barely a bat of an eye. None of them seemed interesting and vampirism apparently hadn't been able to save their looks.

I changed my preferences to women. Something I was still a bit hesitant about. The woman's section was even barer than the men's. One of them caught my eye. A woman named Victoria Jane. _Take a walk on the wild side. I'm down for hunting for our next meal._

Nope. I had a feeling, given her red eyes, that that meal would be some poor human. I moved on. But as I swiped through many profiles, I could not find anyone interesting enough. "Ugh!" I threw my phone in frustration against the wall where it cracked. Why was this so hard? Should I go on a human dating app? I would have loads more options there.

"Double ugh!" I groaned out, huffing to myself. Why was this so difficult?

"Having trouble?" Alice's head popped into my room.

"Keep out of this Alice. I still owe you for what you pulled at the mall," I tell her threateningly, crossing my arms over my chest.

She does not seem phased at all. "I was only trying to help."

"That's what you say every time, and yet..." I trailed off pointedly.

This time her smile dampens a bit as she comes to sit by me on the bed. She casts my broken phone a sorry glance. "That bad huh?"

"There's no one interesting," I complain to my ceiling. Alice flops down next to me.

"Because you don't give them a chance," she told me.

"No one is worth the chance," I stress and before she can add on, I do it for her, "especially not Bella. She's human, Alice."

"But you have to admit there is something about her," she points out. "So...maybe...just a little be open to it?" She tilts her head at me.

I sigh tiredly, wanting to end this conversation already. "If I pretend to think about it, will you stop pestering me on it?"

"Yes!" she shouts out and hugs me before rushing out of my room.

I settle back against my bed, having only gained three minutes of solitude and silence before Edward pokes his head in. "Hey, do you have a moment to talk about Bella?"

"Not you too!" I holler at him and fling a pillow at mach 5 speeds at his head. He takes the hint and ducks out in time, as it leaves a blast hole through the wall and out the front of the house. Esme is going to kill me over that.

But I welcome the distraction if only so it can turn my thoughts from Bella's soft and feminine body, breasts and ass swaying as she puts on her clothes. I wanted to touch her so badly. I let out a groan and rush back to my nearly broken phone. The screen is so badly cracked I can barely make out anything, but perhaps it's not too late to find a bed partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice was serious about offering me to fix Bella's truck because on a foggy Saturday morning I heard the monster roar into our parking garage. I raced down to see what the deal was, and to keep Bella away from my cars. She may intrigue me, but if she so much as scratched the paint on one of them, it's over.

I find her, Alice, and Emmett in the garage chatting. "Rosalie, just who we needed," Emmett calls me over and I reluctantly enter, wondering what is going on.

"Alice said you agreed to fix my truck today. Thanks, I owe you so much. But I'll be helping out, so it won't be just you doing all the work," Bella laughs, looking excited as she sets down her tool bag. She's got on overalls and a black shirt underneath, hair pulled back into a ponytail.

I glare at Alice because in no way was I prepared for this. Nor had I agreed to it. She flashed me a winning smile like I wouldn't kill her about this. "Have fun you two. Emmett and I will bring some refreshments soon."

Fun. _Right_.

The door closes behind them, leaving the two of us alone.

"You're going to fix the car in that?" she gestures to my casual outfit of slim fitted jeans, white crop top, and open vest thrown on top.

"No, I'll just appraise it," I tell her, needing to cover my own ass because of Alice's lies. A heads up would have been great. But if I had gotten one I probably would have not agreed to this. I circle around the car, hand on chin. I open the hood, check the cab. I even peek under it, before deducing my evaluation. "I think it's best if you just throw the whole car away and buy a new one."

"I can't do that. I don't have the money for a new car."

Would it be too weird if I just threw a wadful of bills at her so she could buy her own car just so she could leave? I didn't need Alice forcing me to be with a human, no matter how pretty she was. I nearly choked on my own thoughts and did a cough to try and get them under control. Pretty? I thought she was pretty? I surreptitiously looked at her, as she frowned at her truck, muttering that I didn't mean what I had said to it as she petted it in reassurance.

She did have soft brown eyes. So wide and trusting. And her chestnut hair was pretty too.

And her body...well I had seen it first hand and it did send hot coursing through me when I thought of touching her, or kissing her all over.

Damn. Maybe Bella _was_ a succubus. It seemed almost too easy how I was so interested in her. Stop that, I told myself. I didn't need to become paranoid like Edward. I was just feeling lonely. That was it. I had gone a long time without taking a lover. I needed to find one and asap. I just had to stop being so picky.

"What can we start working on today?" Bella asked me. She was intent on fixing this car. I wasn't, but whatever.

"If we're actually going to fix it, we need to buy a lot of parts for it and replace the insides because that is where most of the damage is."

Her face fell a bit. "Oh, it's going to be expensive, isn't it?"

"Like I said. Better to save up the money for a new car."

She twisted her lips up, looking sadly at her truck.

I felt bad. I knew what it was like to have a bond with one's vehicle. "Look, we can do this. I can go to my contacts and find some cheaper parts for you. And I'll buy them for you."

She whirled around so fast I nearly missed it. "You would do that? Buy them for me?"

"I'm not exactly short on money, so I don't mind. I'd barely notice it-"

"I could pay you back. I wouldn't feel right making you pay for everything. You're already helping me with the truck repairs, so..." Bella was coming off as humble and a bit shy; this was the first time I had seen her like this. It seemed she took matters of money seriously.

"Bella, honestly, it's fine. I have money. I don't need yours," I told her. We had so much we didn't even know what to do with it sometimes.

She licked her lips, looking me up and down. "Would you like me to pay it back in another way?"

I felt a jolt bolt through me. "Eh, what?" I got out before I could stop myself.

"You know...anything I could do to repay you, without monetary value?" She quirked up a brow as she leaned towards me, puffing her chest out.

I drew in a shaky breath, turning around quickly. "It's fine Bella. I'm going to go change." I hurried out of there, and rushed right to Alice. Alice who was in the kitchen making homemade drinks.

"Everything going as planned?" she asked innocently.

"Alice, what the hell! Why would you sign me up for something without my consent?" I growled at her, Jasper showing up, hands up. "Easy there, tiger," he told me and I snapped my teeth at him. He needed to butt out or it would be his neck I'd wring too.

"I know it was wrong of me to do, but seriously, Rosalie. Don't be so cold and withdrawn. I care for you and I want to see you happy," Alice resumed her stirring. Suddenly a light bulb went up over my head.

"There's something you're not telling me," I stated and when she gave me an innocent shrug, I knew my suspicions were confirmed.

"Alice, what are you not telling me?" I asked, crossing my arms. Jasper watched the exchange, worried I'd make an attempt on Alice's life. I wouldn't, not when she held secrets.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she maintained her front.

"Alice, you had a vision, didn't you?"

"Why would you assume that?" Her levity was starting to piss me off.

"Seriously, Alice, tell me now, or the Birken bag gets it," I threatened her. She gasped, rolling offended eyes towards me. "You would not."

"I would. So spill."

She saw my measured look and the determined set of my jaw and figured I was not bluffing.

"Fine!" she threw her hands up. "I had a vision."

"About?" I pressed.

"About you and Bella." She said begrudgingly.

"And what was in the vision? What happened?" I pressed.

She gave another sigh. "Rosalie, I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because...well you might not like it. And I don't want to piss you off or to change the future. You might do something rash."

"Alice, you know I hate not knowing," I told her, relaxing my arms and leaning against the counter as she squeezed some more lemons.

"I know that. I really do. But trust me when I am helping you. I wouldn't do it if it was something bad," she told me sincerely.

What about Bella could be in that vision of her and me? Was it...romance? Because I knew Bella was openly interested in me and Alice was open to the idea of us being together. So it most definitely had something to do with that. The only issue was that I didn't think it would be smart for a human and vampire to date.

"I'm not going to date Bella. How many times must I say she's human? And I'm not!" I pointed out. "And, I'd like it if you'd stop trying to push us together on account of a vision. If anything is going to happen between me and Bella, it's going to happen organically."

Alice just shrugged. I stormed off at this, going up to my room to speedily change. When I came back wearing an oversized shirt of Emmett's he had burned two holes in, and some loose jeans, I found Bella humming under her breath as she stared dreamily off into the distance of the window.

"Hey," I told her, because I had come in quietly.

"Hey!" she spun around, smiling to see me. I could feel my chest squeeze at her smile. Ugh. Not how I wanted to feel. I tried to ignore the sensation. "I was thinking..." she began and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It was never a good sign when humans thought. Especially not teenage humans. "I could take you to an amusement park as a thank you for buying me the parts."

"I didn't buy you them yet," I told her dryly. It did not deter her enthusiasm.

"But for when you do-"

"Focus on one thing at a time, Bella," I said sternly. I walked over to her truck. "Today, we're just going to do some cosmetic fixes. How long can you be here?" I touch a dent in the side of her truck delicately.

"However long you need me for," she winked at me and I rolled my eyes when I turned my back on her.

Thankfully, she was a diligent worker when it came to her truck and she stopped fooling around long enough for us to focus and make some important changes. When two hours had passed, Alice stopped by, smiling like she had only just made the lemonade and not like it hadn't been ready for forever by now.

"I figured you girls might be thirsty so I brought a little something," she said, coming in with lemonade and animal blood in a shaker on a tray.

Bella's eyes sparkle on the sight of the silver mysterious shaker. "Oo, what's this. Looks cool," her hand snatches out before any of us can react, and she tips the shaker to her mouth as I watch in horror. Instead of her doing a spit-take, she simply frowns as she swallows down the mouthful. "Gross, is this cold tomato juice?"

"Yea, and it's my drink." I take this chance to snatch it out of her hands. A bit protectively. "The lemonade's yours."

"Right," and Bella chugs it to get the taste of blood from out of her mouth. Alice looks shocked like she had not seen this coming at all, but she and I sigh soundlessly in relief that Bella could not tell it was blood. Alice takes her leave. "Seriously, who drinks tomato juice?" Bella pulls a face at me when she finishes her lemonade. "What are you, sixty?"

"People drink prune juice at that age," I scowl at her, finishing my drink too. I feel less tempted by her scent now and turn back to her truck. "You want this fixed or not?"

"Yes mam," Bella intones and we get back to work.

I unfortunately find myself have an agreeable time in her company, happy to finally have someone who understands and loves vehicles like I do. And when she roars out of the garage that evening, her truck a bit quieter than normal, I can't help but think this wasn't all that bad.

Alice has appeared next to me with a knowing smile and I kick her in her shins to wipe it off her face. "You are so juvenile," Alice frowns, hissing in pain. 


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow, in a shockingly short amount of time, Bella had converted Angela, Jessica and Lauren to the fanclub of me.

"I can't believe I was so blind before," Jessica sobbed as the three of them wore shirts with my face on it. "Thank you for showing me the way." She hugged Bella who patted her on the back, like an all knowing leader.

"You were lost but I showed you the way. Have no fear now," she intoned wisely.

"Let us open the Rosalie Text to chapter 69," Angela said and took out a book she had in her bag that had a picture of my face stuck to it too. They all held hands, Mike and Eric included as Angela began to read.

All they were missing was a candle in the middle and they'd be an evil cult.

"This is insane," I tell anyone who will listen to me.

"I think it's flattering," Alice says, rolling a baby carrot between her slim fingers. "Don't humans do this with people they admire?"

"That is called a fandom. This is a cult!" I gesture wildly to their table. They're sacrificing the school chicken on the table in order to bring them beauty like mine. They stabbed at it with their plastic forks as it lay in a pentagram drawn with cranberry sauce.

"Let them have their fun. What harm could come from it?" Emmett shrugged, casual.

His opinion quickly changed when all the electric lights in the school went out and a creepy laugh filled the air. Everyone stopped talking, just looking around to find it. But it was nowhere to be seen. Then the lights turned back on and talking resumed normally.

"That, could happen," I told him flatly.

"Ugh, demon hunting, again?" Emmett scowled as my family and I split up to find this thing and kill it before lunch was over. We didn't want anyone getting hurt. "They smell gross and you can't even eat them because their blood tastes bad."

"Do you always think with your stomach?" I snapped at him, irritated that Bella and her stupid cult had brought this evil to our school.

"I also think with my dick," he said proudly.

Men, I groused. While Emmett and I were looking around inside the school, special senses on high alert, Alice and Jasper were checking outside the school grounds to make sure it wasn't there. Edward stayed in the cafeteria in case it came back there. After wandering around we found nothing and decided to regroup.

"I can't sense the demon," Jasper reported. "But I can sense Edward's feelings. I think I know where the demon is."

We hurriedly followed Jasper.

We found Edward and the demon bonding over their shared monstrosity in the janitor's closet.

"I know I look handsome but this is just the skin of a killer," Edward lamented.

"And I know I look ugly, but on the inside I really want to have a heart of gold," the demon said and the two of them began crying and hugging it out.

"Gross," I scowled, repulsed by emotion and went up behind the demon and snapped it's scaly neck in between my hard fingers.

"Why would you kill my only friend?" Edward sobbed, going to his knees and holding the limp body of the demon.

"Edward you have us," Alice soothed which only made his sobbing worse.

"I know, which is why I needed him," he wailed.

"Well fuck you too," Alice murmured and we left him there, in the closet.

* * *

"So I talked to the demon and he said that Bella's not a succubus. What I am feeling is called 'a crush'." Edward informed me at the end of the day when we finally got back to our house. Edward had left the closet and was confiding in me despite the fact I was trying very hard to ignore him by reading a book.

"As such, it's a completely normal thing to feel, and that I should ask her out."

I slam the book shut at this so hard it loosens a few pages. I hold back the growl I want to let out. Edward, talking to my Bella. Asking her out? Hell no.

"She's gay," I told him as evenly as I could.

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why ask her out."

"Because it will cathartic. And she might return my feelings."

"She's a raging lesbian!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. Did he think his dick could somehow convert her into liking men? Ugh, the stupidity of Edward. He needed to open his eyes a bit more.

"She's still young. From what I have researched, a lot of teens question their sexuality during this age-" I could not listen to him blather on any longer. I pushed him out of my room. "Edward, get out! I'm done talking about this to you."

He did not resist as I pushed him out. "Is this because you like her too? Are you upset I'm trying to make a move on her?"

"That is not it!" I slammed the door on his face. I could still hear him from the other side.

"You know I can read minds, right?" he informed me.

I threw the window open and jumped right out the window, deciding I needed to go on a hunt to cool my mind. As I landed cat-like on the grass in our backyard I heard a huge gasp and jerked my head just in time to spot someone fall out of the tree a few paces from my window.

What the-?

Quizzically I approached the brush, which shivered and then spat out a human. But not just any human. I hadn't scented her before because she was covered in leaves and mud like a solider blending in with an environment. She even wore all cameo. But I could make out through the muck on her face, her big brown doe eyes.

"Bella?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, what. I'm not her!" she brushed some leaves off of her. "And I'm totally not spying on you," she said, hiding her binoculars behind her. I arched a brow, very confused by all of this. "What I should be asking you, is how did you jump three stories down without breaking anything? It was all smooth and quiet too. Like a cat," Bella said and she approached me, interested. I backed up.

"Wow, slow down there. I'm just...athletic and shit."

"No you're not," Bella said. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of this." And then she ran off, back home on foot. I stood there, dumbfounded before I rushed back into the house. "House meeting! Now!" I screamed out. Within seconds everyone was in the living room, concerned.

"What's going on? It isn't like you to call a meeting," Carlisle said.

"It's Bella. She was here," I said, voice shaking a bit from nerves.

"Where?" Edward looked around. "I need to talk to her." He made to run past me but I held onto his scrawny bicep and he ran in place for a good while before stopping, tired out by my light grip on him preventing him from going.

"And? What's so bad about her being here?" Emmett asked, not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"What's so bad is that she was spying on me."

"Ooo, Rosalie has a stalker. Adorbs," Alice wrinkled up her nose.

"This is not adorbs," I scolded. "This is bad. She saw me jump out the window and she's questioning me now. All of us, probably once she thinks about it."

"But why should we be worried?" Jasper asked. "We look human enough, and we feel warm enough to pass for human."

"But we don't eat. Or sleep. What if she catches us slipping up? If she could get this close to our house without none of us noticing, then she could do it again."

"You have a point, Rosalie. I think we should be on guard until Bella's suspicions drop. As such, we need to have one Cullen watching the perimeter each night," Esme said. Finally, someone with some common sense on their shoulders.

"Orrrr," Alice spoke up and I knew I was going to absolutely hate what she said. "We invite Bella to our house party. She can see us acting like normal kids, drinking alcohol, doing drugs. It should be super. She'll forget about her suspicions when she sees how much fun we are!"

"Alice," I rubbed my eyes. "You want us to invite the chief of police's daughter to a house party where we'll be doing drugs and drinking? Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I'm with Alice on this one. It sounds more fun than standing guard all night," Emmett supported.

"And I support Alice because she's my mate," Jasper tacked on.

"A party would provide a more intimate setting for me to confess my feelings to Bella. I think I like Alice's idea too," Edward said and I looked on at my family.

"Seriously?" I turned to Carlisle and Esme as a last resort. "Mom? Dad?"

They gave me sheepish looks. "Majority rule, Rosalie," Carlisle said. My jaw dropped open. Unbelievable. Wow.

"Yes!" Alice pumped her fist in the air. "It's time to throw the house party of the century!"

I sighed. Why was my life like this?


	7. Chapter 7

Alice did always throw the best parties. They were always well decorated, well stocked, and had good music. Carlisle and Emse pretended they were out of town, by renting out some motel room for themselves, allowing us to throw these ragers. Alice had employed the rest of us to invite people to the party, and to then help her decorate.

I didn't have much choice in choosing to not help her. She threatened to key all of my cars if she did and that was one risk I was not willing to take. Didn't mean I had to be happy about this. "I can't believe we're throwing a fucking party instead of dealing with Bella the normal way!" I would groan out each and every chance I had. Everyone ignored me in their own ways.

Edward just played his piano louder, brushing up on his spooky music even though no one would be listening to it during the party. Alice skipped around, humming under her breath as she flung up décor. Jasper was busy holding all the remaining décor in his hands and following after Alice. And Emmett would just laugh at my jibes and making nothing else of it.

It was frustrating, being the only rationale Cullen. It's like the rest of my family only shared one collective brain, and today it was Esme and Carlisle who had it, but unfortunately they had taken it across the town line to their hotel room.

I honestly could not see how a party would solve our impending issue with Bella but whatever. I was done caring. If they exposed all of us to being vampires then so be it. The Volturi would have their heads and not mine.

Eventually the decorating was completed and the party started at ten pm. Dozens of people showed up, eager to waste the night away on booze, snacks and music. I could not help but look out for Bella. Would she come? Or would she not come?

"Rosalie, you're not in costume," Alice said, taking my hand and tugging me upstairs. I knew better than to argue with her on this. One way or another she'd get me into a costume and I knew better than to fight her on her fashion tastes. Luckily, it was a tasteful outfit. Not too sexy and not too spooky.

"A bit on the nose, don't you think?" I asked skeptically when I pulled it up and measured it up against my body. "A vampire?"

"That way she'll only think we're dressed as them, not that we are them," Alice said, winking at me. "And you can let your real fangs down. No need to hide them anymore." That explained why I had seen everyone else wearing similar outfits. Vampires. We were all going as something we already were.

I couldn't hold in my groan of displeasure. "Alice, maybe we shouldn't-" but my last minute tries for rationale were cut off as she went into a quick vision.

"Oh, Bella's going to be here," she announced when she came out of the vision, and rushed down the stairs to go get her.

I sighed out and tugged on the clothing. I did have to say, at least I looked nice in this.

I came downstairs, finding it much fuller than before. Alice was talking to Bella, before noticing me coming down the stairs. She poked Bella and brought her attention to me, before she smirked and waltzed off. Damn it. She was leaving me to face Bella on my own.

The brunette did nothing to hide her appraisal of me. Her eyes raked me up and down. "You look amazing," she told me earnestly and I flushed, tugging up my neckline so she wouldn't stare at my boobs so much.

"Thank you," I told her stiffly, feeling awkward at this. I was used to having men stare at me salaciously, and women stare at me jealousy. Never had I had a woman stare at me with such undisguised longing as Bella. It was a flustering experience. "And what are you wearing?"

"You, hopefully," she mumbled out quickly, probably something she did not mean me to hear, before adding on, "Vampire hunter." She held up a stake and I bristled at it, my natural instincts kicking in.

She chuckled at my reaction. "Nice fangs. They look so real."

I clamped a hand to my mouth. They must have descended because of the stake.

"I'm guessing you're a vampire then. Cool," she smiled, putting her stake away. "I'll try to keep myself from penetrating you with anything long or hard. Wanna get a drink?" and she jerked her thumb back to the punch table, quickly brushing over her innuendo.

This girl. Honestly. "Your stake isn't hard enough to penetrate me," I can't help from biting out because it's time that I stood up to these flirtations. It wasn't fair I was the only one being flustered by her! I brushed past her before I could see her reaction and got her a cup and one for myself as well.

She gulped it down in one go. "Man, this is good. I have to say this party is rocking so far," she shouted over the music.

"Mhm," I said noncommittally.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere quieter to talk?"

I don't see why we should. Emmett, who had sidled over to refill the dwindling bowl of punch, overheard our brief snippet of convo. "Go get your girl," Emmett harassed me, throwing a wink my way. Bella couldn't hear his vampire speak over the music. And she couldn't hear mine other, given her furrowed brow.

"She's not my girl!"

"Not yet!" he winked at me once again, pouring the punch juice into the crystal bowl. I scowled at him.

"So, you wanna go? Or do you want more booze?" Bella asked, refilling her cup when Emmett was done. I had no use for alcohol. It only really worked on us when we were recently fed, which we had all done prior to this night so we wouldn't be tempted by all the humans.

With fresh blood, there was oxygen there, and it moved rapidly, allowing us to actually feel drunk off of the drinks. But, it also depleted our blood levels faster so we had to go find animal blood sooner. I rarely drank because of this. It was a pain to have blood hangovers after. Emmett of course, didn't mind the inconvenience and was going hard on some kegs with some human boys right now.

Jasper was dancing, sober, with Alice on the dance floor. Even though it was a hip hop song and everyone else was grinding, he and her were slow dancing. I watched in half longing, half disgust. They were so sappy, but I couldn't deny I wish I had someone to dance with like that. Even if I knew Bella would have no issue doing that with me. I frowned and took a hearty gulp of alcohol. Vampires were all light weights because of the borrowed blood issue and I knew I should take it easy. I could already feel it warming me up.

Jasper noticed my staring, and my feelings. He and Alice danced around the crowded space but I could hear him clearly.

"Your emotions are telling me you need Bella," Jasper said, in a ghostly voice.

"Your emotions can suck a dick!" I shot back at him. Then something dawned on me. "Did all of you set this party up? Just so I could go dance with her?"

Jasper and Alice looked away, not answering me. "Unbelievable," I groused. How could they do this to me? How could they be like this? Had they no consideration?

"Um, earth to Rosalie?" Bella tugged on my long trailing sleeve. "You alright. You zoned out for a second."

"I'm fine," I assured her, though I was very much not fine. Why did my family have to be like this? Were even Esme and Carlisle in on the plan to throw me a party so I could get with Bella? There was no way I was hooking up with her tonight. I gulped down the rest of my drink angrily. She watched me refill it, concerned.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, and there was a pain in her eyes that I couldn't fathom where it was coming from. Why did she feel like that? I opened my mouth to speak up, but paused.

I could see Edward making way to us, no doubt wanting to confess to Bella. Well, that wasn't going to happen. She was gay! Didn't he know and respect this! Sudden possessiveness and protectiveness filled me. Before I knew it, I grabbed Bella, who was staring up at me, trying to decipher my odd mood, and kissed her hard.

Her eyes went wide right away, and she froze. Not the reaction I was expecting from someone who kept acting like they would sell their soul for a kiss with me, but whatever. I was no way disappointed by her reaction. Not at all.

I didn't keep the kiss going for long. Just enough that Edward saw, gagged, and then ran away. I was surprised he was even here at all, given how many teens were probably thinking horny things right now. It must be too much for his tiny virginal brain.

I pulled away when he left and let out a sigh. On my next breath was an apology to Bella, for a I figured I had made her uncomfortable.

I was not expecting her to shove me back against the wall and kiss me even harder, prompting us into a full make out session. I was not expecting this aggressiveness from her. Her hands were everywhere and the cups we'd been holding were gone. Her hands raked up my sides, down my front, on my back, on my thighs. Her hands were everywhere. Hot and heavy, and sending shivers of delight down my spine.

Oh.

Oh, this felt good.

And her mouth was amazing too. Soft and warm, and tasting faintly of vodka cranberry. Her tongue flicked out, teasing against my mouth and I let her in. Her tongue battled mine. For once I did not feel the need to win, instead I let her take over, swirling inside, tip flicking against my fangs.

When she touched my sharp canines my knees almost went weak and I was glad the wall was behind me. It would be wholly embarrassing for a vampire to fall her to knees like this. Because of a silly kiss.

But Bella had fucking skill and when I felt her hand against the bare skin of my inner thigh, a thousand different repressed things in me broke free and I no longer cared where we were and that everyone could see the queen of ice, me, becoming a blubbering mess in front of Bella.

She heard the low moan I barely managed to stifle and she chuckled, a sound that was so filthy it nearly broke whatever was left of me. It wasn't fair. How was she doing this to me?

She pulled away from my mouth, eyes lidded, and smelling heavily of arousal.

"Let's go somewhere quieter," she said, tugging me by the hand upstairs.

I followed eagerly.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in bed with Bella the next day, both of us as naked as the day we were born.

Huh.

So, _that_ had happened.

Not only had I made out for the first time with Bella, we'd jumped right into having sex. Man I really shouldn't get so competitive, but seeing as how the kissing had not put Edward off, I had been open to marking Bella in other ways as mine. Even if I wasn't sure I was gay for her. But, I guess this kind of confirmed I was.

And it had been mindblowing last night. Truly, Bella knew what she was doing. I looked over at her serene form now. She looked so adorable, with her hair mussy and my lip stick marks on her neck.

The door to the room creaked open as Edward stuck his head in. "Can I talk to her now?" he whispered.

"Are you fucking serious?" I whisper shouted at him. "We just had sex last night. Very gay sex. Are you still not convinced?"

Edward began to convulse at the mention of sex twice and bolted away. Thankfully.

"Who were you yelling at?" Bella asks me as she yawns, wiping her sleepy eye. We'd woken her up. 

"Uh, no one," I told her. "We should probably talk about us," I waved in our general direction. "And about last night."

"Not about this morning?" Bella asked me seriously.

"What about this morning?" I blinked at her owlishly.

Smirking, she straddled my hips easily, the sheets falling from her and revealing her delectable form.

"This," she said and leaned in to kiss me.

Oh!

Suffice to say we did not do much talking.

* * *

When we came downstairs later that day, it was to loud whoops of appreciation from the whole family minus Edward who sat with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at me like I had stolen his favorite toy. In retaliation I conjured up an image of Bella's nipple and he puked all over the floor.

"Really, Edward?" Alice turned to him with a disgusted grimace. "Now at least I know who made all those messes on the floor last night."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He glared at me but retreated to wherever it was he went during his moods. Bella looked oddly at him. "Is he hungover or something?"

"Something like that," I said breezily as I sat down at the breakfast table. Freshly brewed coffee was there and Bella poured some into an empty mug before inhaling it piping hot. I poured myself one for show.

"How'd you get this place so spic and span so fast?" Bella asked, shifting her leg under the table so it was brushing mine. I blushed badly and hated myself for doing so. Why was I acting like such a dweeb about this? It was just sex. With Bella. Twice. In under 24 hours.

But so what?

"We work fast," Jasper said as Alice was moping down Edward's mess on the floor. "And you've seen Alice. She's a regular ol' ball of energy. She did this all by herself practically."

"Impressive," Bella nodded her head.

"Not as impressive as you two," Emmett waggled his brows. "Shook up the house more than the DJ did."

I let out an unhappy groan and kicked him under the table. He winced as I snapped his ankle with my kick. He didn't feel much pain though, perks of being a vampire.

"Ouch, no need to be so rude Rosie."

"Rosie," Bella giggled. "I like that nickname."

Damn it, would I never stop blushing? I busied myself with coffee, grimacing as the hot sludge touched my lips.

"Anyways. I had fun. I should probably head home now. Dad's gonna freak." She slid out of her seat, planted a kiss on the top of my head, and left out the front door.

"Soooooo," Alice smiled widely, sitting on Jasper's lap. He snuggled into her, holding her tighter. "Are you going to drive her back home?"

"She has a truck. One I refurbished for her," I pointed out.

"She didn't drive to the party," Alice said, just as smugly.

"Fuck you guys," I growled out as they all smugly looked at me, watching and waiting me crumble to my own desire to spend a couple minutes more with Bella.

"I thought Bella did enough of that," Emmett shot back cockily and I threw my coffee at him. He caught the mug in midair and set it down just as whirled out of the seat and angrily walked out the front door.

I caught Bella pulling out her phone, trying to call her father. "Bella, hold up," I said and she turned to face me. For some reason she looked even more amazing. Like she had a glow around herself. I swallowed thickly, eyes tracing her lips briefly before I returned to my train of thought. "Let me drive you back."

"Sure," she purred, dropping her phone back into her pocket.

I lead her to my Lambo and she slipped inside on the passenger side as I got behind the wheel. Her scent filled the car and I found myself inhaling it deeply.

"You know...I've never head sex in the car," she said, biting her bottom lip coyly.

I turned to her with wide eyes. "You-"

But she was leaning across the console, kissing me hard, hand curling at the nape of my neck. And damn my libido, but even my love for keeping my cars clean could not outweigh this temptation.

* * *

"I see Bella enjoyed the ride," Alice said with a too wide grin when she saw me come back into the house an hour later. My hair was still messy from mine and Bella's activities. I gave her a glare, but it wasn't as cutting as it should be, considering I was currently blissed out right now on Bella.

"Are you two dating?" Emmett asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and cracking open a can of chilled animal blood.

"I don't know. We didn't really talk much," I said, going to a mirror and attempting to smooth down my messy locks. I had red marks on my neck. Damn, how hard had Bella bitten? I fingered them and shivered when I recalled just how I must have gotten them.

"I can imagine why," Alice retorted. "You should totally go out with her."

I scowled at her. I did not like being told what to do. "Why? I'm a vampire. What kind of relationship could I possibly offer her?"

Alice heaved a sigh. Emmett beat her to whatever she was going to say. "Dude, Rosalie, stop thinking with your brain so much. For once, allow your clit to lead and like, just enjoy life."

My face turned sour. "I'm dead. So I can't enjoy 'life'."

"Undead, technically," Jasper cut in, from where he had appeared in the doorway, hands in his pockets.

"Don't even start on that debate or we might end up summoning Edward back with his mopey ass," I said in warning. I hoped it was not too late, and that he hadn't sensed the existential dread yet. I did not need him raining on my parade.

"Sooner or later she'll find out I'm a vampire. And then what? Not to mention the Volturi, if they find out, will kill us all."

"You forget Carlisle is like BFF's with Aro," Alice pointed out.

"That was years ago. And I don't think that the fact Carlisle is a dilf will save him from Aro's wrath when he finds out I'm dating a human!" I exclaimed.

"Don't overthink it Rosie," Emmett made chill gestures with his hands. "Just enjoy sleeping around with her for now, and let nature do it's thing. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. We'll all figure out the bad shit once we cross that bridge."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Why were they so chill about this?

"Why are you all being so supportive? This makes no sense?" After all, our whole shtick was trying to maintain a human front and not get involved with humans so they wouldn't discover us.

"Girl on girl is hot," Emmett explained.

"We care for you," Jasper said.

"We want you to be happy," Alice chimed in, all three speaking at once. They all looked at Emmett when they realized what he said. He shrugged, not taken aback by their glares. "It's true, don't deny it's hot."

Jasper let out a defeated sigh; seemed he agreed. Alice gasped. "Jasper Whitlock Hale, you mean to tell me you-"

"Not now, babe, please?" Jasper whispered out. He raised his hands in an 'I give up' expression.

She squinted her eyes at him, hands on hips. After scrutinizing him for a while, she turned to me. "So," she clapped her hands together. "What are you going to do on a first date with Bella?"

"Besides eat out," Emmett teased and I groaned out loud. They were never going to let this go, were they?

* * *

Monday arrives and I am surprisingly nervous to show up at school. I haven't seen Bella in a day and I don't know how she's going to act around me or how I'm going to act around her. Sadly, I don't get to catch a glimpse of her even with my vampire sight until lunch. I stare at her across the cafeteria from my spot at the Cullen table. Edward too is staring at her, but less subtly.

"Creeper much," Emmett says and smacks him on the back of his head so hard that Edward's eyes ping pong around in his eye sockets. He groans and grabs the back of his sore skull. "Fuck, I can't believe you've done that," he said in dismay, suddenly having acquired a Scottish accent due to how hard Emmett hit him.

"Just go over to her," Alice says when she notices my staring.

"Not in front of the whole school," I tell her. I'm nervous and worried she might shoot me down. "What if she laughs at me? My ego and reputation couldn't take it! No one turns down the ice queen!"

"Calm down," she put a hand on mine. "You're freaking out. But Bella is sooooo into you, that it's almost sickening really. Just listen to what she's talking about with her friends."

I finally tuned into the conversation happening at Bella's table.

"Guys, and Gays, it is with a heavy heart that I tell you that I must disband this cult. I have made contact with Rosalie, and I no longer need this cult. All our sacrifices and witch dances in the forests at night have paid off," Bella said gravely.

Sacrifices? What sacrifices? Now I was concerned.

They all gasped, holding each other's hands as they listened to Bella speak. "Thank you for helping me thus far. I shall never forget your hard work and the support you gave me. And now, if you don't mind, I shall be all fulfilling our fantasies of sleeping with Rosalie," she said with gravitas, bowing her head a bit.

"Will you still keep in touch with us?"

"Will you send us dets on your relationship?"

"Will you send us nudes of her?"

Fuck off Eric, I snarled at him internally. He would not be receiving anything naked of me except for my naked anger!

"I will not," Bella reported. "I will respect the privacy of my and her relationship. But...I might come out with a tell all book so make sure to buy it when it comes out."

"Well, she's an entrepreneur," Alice chuckled while I did not look amused at all. If Bella intended to write a book about us, I could not risk dating her. At all. Then the whole world would know about the Cullens being vampires! Even if she didn't know it yet, it would come out at one point or another.

"I guess we're officially not dating," I told Alice sourly and she wilted at my declaration.


	9. Chapter 9

I avoided Bella for a whole week after that, feeling like an idiot. She had only wanted to score with me. Use me for her own goals. She didn't care about me or my feelings at all. This is why I didn't date anyone. Less heartbreak to worry about.

The wind howled outside the window and the rain poured from the sky. Moonlight Sonata first movement by Beethoven was playing in the background as I stared intensely at the portrait of Bella that I had inside a locket. Her picture, brown and tattered with age at the edges, showed her in the throes of smiling. She looked so young. So beautiful. And she had broken my heart with that same smile.

I snapped the locket shut, sighing heavily. "Why must a heart like mine suffer so? Is it not enough to know the burden of love? Love is a disease in it's self, coursing through the veins, rotting the brain into sappy mush. And yet, still it was not enough to plague me with it. Now, I am cursed to forever hold onto it, and to walk with it unrequited in the bosom of my chest. The very same bosom you buried your lips into. Oh, Bella!" I declared and allowed myself to fall dramatically upon the piano I was laying on. My old fashioned dress of red and black rustled as I did so, and I was careful not to muss the perfect curls of my blonde hair.

"Love is like that," Edward said, nimble fingers dancing across the piano. He too was dressed in olden garbs. "Tis best neither to want or to need. I can still remember the day when her lips called to me too," he heaved out in despair.

Suddenly the lights went on in the room. Alice had strode in. We hissed at the sudden brightness, fangs exposed. "Seriously, you two. Quit this moping around."

"Leave us be; I've had my heart broken," I told her sourly.

Alice rolled her golden orbs. "This is why we always say you and Edward are alike, Rose."

"I am not like him!" I spat, indignant as I hopped off the piano. "I actually had heart break! I have a reason for this."

"But you've encouraged him to do this. You know how he is. If he gets the lightest sniff of sadness and dread, he's all over it like a fly on honey."

Edward shrugged. He couldn't argue with that. Instead he began to play a different piece. Love's Sorrow by Kriesler.

"Just talk to her," Alice insisted as I began to undo the curls in my hair.

"You heard her-"

"You know how teens talk nowadays. They say things like 'I'm dead' or 'it's brick outside'. She could have very well been joking we just don't know her humor."

"If I don't get her humor then perhaps that is yet another sign we should not be together?" I pointed out.

"Don't be a dramatic bitch, okay? I saw the two of you happy. So you end up together."

"I'm not so sure," I frowned.

"Just...go talk to her. Please. None of us like this mopey attitude."

"Then don't look at me. I know I'm a mess," I said dramatically and she rolled her eyes and shook me so hard the rest of my curls fell apart.

"It's not just that. Jasper has been so imbued by your and Edward's melancholy that he can't get it up anymore, and I need his dick! I haven't had sex in so long I think my vagina has curled up on itself."

I rolled my eyes again. "That is not an actual thing. I spent how many decades sexless and-"

"Well it is to me!" she exclaimed, and if we could produce tears, she would have some in the corner of her eyes. "So stop it." She looked ready to sob. I brushed her off.

"Fiiiiiine," I relented. "But, only so you can shut up about it."

"You won't regret this," Alice sang out after me. But, I already did, because I knew I was just going to sign up for more pain.

* * *

Tomorrow at school, (I had to psyche myself up in the mirror for my chat with Bella. And really, since when did I, Rosalie Lilian Hale, need to do that? But it seemed Bella had this affect on me and frankly it was a bit disconcerting) I was going to talk to Bella for once and for all. With my superior reflexes I had been able to avoid her when she'd tried searching for me.

And now, I used those same reflexes to slip a note into her back pocket about us meeting in the bathroom during lunch. I hurried the girls that were there out with one long pointed glare, so that I could have peace and quiet in which to break my heart in.

I stood there, arms crossed, ready for battle.

Bella arrived minutes later, face twisted up in an eager but also worried facial expression.

"So...finally decided to talk with me?" she asked, shoving her hands into her jeans pockets.

"Yes," I snapped back and she waited patiently for me to explain. "You said you were going to write a book about our relationship."

She stares blankly at me before what I've said finally dawns on her, her brain making connections to last week's events. "I was just kidding around." Bella's brows furrowed up. "Wait...how did you hear what I said?"

"I must have been standing real close to your table at lunch is all." I say this quickly and go to inspect my nails.

Bella narrowed her eyes. She did not seem convinced. She shook her head, as if grounding herself. "Anyways, is this why you've been ignoring me?"

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"I really wished you'd talked to me earlier," she told me. "That way I wouldn't have agreed to go out with Angela."

I felt something inside my chest crack. My eyes went wide. "Huh."

"I'm just kidding," she laughed when she saw my reaction. I was not as amused. "You owned me that for making me so fucking depressed this week. Don't do that shit to me, okay? I'm not the type to fuck and leave. Well, at least not anymore. And I don't want what we had to just be a one time sex thing even if we had sex many times. So, will you go out with me?" Bella said so quickly that I got emotional whiplash from being angry, to being happy.

"Sure," I breathed out before my brain could even think it, and she twined her hand with mine. Her fingers were warm on my colder ones. Wow. I had not expected it to end like this. Instead of breaking my heart, she filled it with warmth.

"I promise no books about us, even if we'd be the best damned love story in this world," she said with a too wide grin and I couldn't help but share her enthusiasm. "A better love story than Twilight."

"A what now?" I questioned, furrowing my brow.

She shook her head. "Don't mind that. We've got a date to plan."

* * *

"I told you it wouldn't be bad!' Alice exclaimed when I came back home, all smiles and floating on my feet. "Thank you so much for spicing up mine and Jasper's love life once more. We won't stop thinking about how much you helped us." Then she rushed off to grab a noticeably happier Jasper's hand.

"Ugh, please, don't think about me. Especially not during sex," I called out but they had already zoomed up the stairs.

Edward appeared next to me. "So, no more moonlight melancholy? No more howling into the woods?" he asked, disappointed when he saw my smile.

"No, no more, Eddy."

"Not unless she breaks your heart," he commented.

Before I could respond to him too, the screaming started upstairs. He left first and I followed after. None of us needed to hear all that.

* * *

Bella and I are dating right now. And though we've just come to this milestone, I know that they'll be other things in our future to ponder. Such as the fact that I was a vampire and she was a human. Would I be forced to change her? Or to watch her die of old age? Or to the Volturi's hands when they found out I was dating a human?

All terrible things, which was why I was so reluctant to date a human in the first place. Still, I didn't want to think about this. Not on our first date.

Bella had taken us to an arcade where among the loud noises and bright lights, I used my reflexes to beat her at every game, and also to win her many prizes from the shop. She came out of there weighed down with a huge teddy bear and about a dozen other smaller animals.

"You almost put them out of business," she chuckled, voice muffled by the bears. I had offered to carry them for her but she declined.

"I could buy them out of business too," I told her assuredly.

"Yea, your family is hella rich. Mine never was, but hey, I never really needed much to make me happy. Just clothing to keep me warm, a roof over my head, good food, and a hot babe on my arm," she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Wow, so charming," I said sarcastically.

"You know you're impressed by what comes out of my mouth. Or whatever it is my mouth does."

I flushed, because she was right. Her mouth in the right place could drive me crazy.

"But none of that tonight. This is about me getting to know you, even if I wanna have you rail me 24/7," she continued on in that light hearted manner of hers. She turned to me before I even had a chance to flush harder at her assertions. "Say, would you be interested...in that?" she waggled her brows.

"In uh...railing you?" I asked as delicately as I could. Damn did I sound cringe when I said that. "I've never...railed anyone before," I said, stepping around a man on the street as we walked back to her truck to drop off her spoils of war before we saw a movie. What did railing entail? Every time I googled 'railing' all I got was images of a balustrade.

She laughed. "No, in getting to know me."

"Oh."

"But I like where your mind is," she chuckled.

"To be fair, you said the sentence in such a way that it's very misleading."

"But I'm happy to hear you wanna get to know me. I was worried you wouldn't be interested. That you'd drop me after a couple of dates," she said, and while she was still smiling, she looked sad.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her, pulling her to a stop by the truck before she can go in.

"Because you're Rosalie. Top of the school and top of the female sex."

"Bella, do you really not see yourself?" I asked her, slightly concerned. To me, she was beautiful. Radiant. She shone with an inner energy that made her look like a model in her own right against the backdrop of high school teens.

"I do...but I'm not at my best-"

I removed the toys from her arms and tossed them into the cab haphazardly before I captured her lips in mine. It was a comforting kiss. "Don't say that about yourself," I told her, stroking her cheek comfortingly. "I won't just use you. I want to get to know you. I care about getting to know you. And coming from me, that's a hell of an impressive thing to be bestowed with."

"God, I love it when you get all arrogant," she told me, with a teasing lilt and craning her neck back to stare dreamily at me. "Tell me some more about how I'm so blessed to be desired by you."

I laughed at this. She was so unpredictable. I loved it. I hoped I would be able to savor some more of her before I had to deal with her being human and I being a vampire.

But, as it turned out, the truth of my family was about to come out sooner than expected.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm in the garage, in loose sweatpants and a tight white tee with the sleeves rolled up, when Bella comes in. She's been coming around more often to our house and no one but Eddy seems to mind. I can see him deep in his thoughts whenever she's around, but I can't figure out what could be bothering him. "Hey, is something wrong with Edward?" Bella asks, with no hint of humility in saying this.

"What's not wrong with him," I said lightly, as I waxed my car with broad powerful strokes. I knew what my flexing biceps were doing to Bella as she watched me, and I made sure to flex them even more as I worked. She shifted on her legs, tips of her ears red.

"I've woken up in the middle of the night and seen him standing in my room."

I froze at Bella's continuation. She powers on.

"I know it's him, but he'll just respond, 'you're dreaming. Go to sleep'. One time he even put a lampshade on his head and pretended to be a lamp."

I couldn't help it. I crushed the can of wax I was holding in my hand with a loud snap. She jumped at the noise. "I am going to murder that creep." My voice was a low hiss. How dare he watch her while she slept! Seriously, what the fuck!

"Rosalie, wait-" but I was already gone from the garage, using my senses to track Edward out to the woods behind our house where he stood on a cliff, overlooking the woodlands. I was so close to pushing him off and just having it over with, but I needed to talk it out before I did anything. At least offer him the courtesy of listening to him.

"Edward..." I growled out. He turned around quickly on his heels, face brooding.

"You found out," he stated simply.

"Of course I fucking did," I snarled, every part of me screaming to hurt him. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

"I'm sorry," he told me, looking truly pained. "I didn't mean to."

"You think sorry is going to cut it?" I flexed and tightened my hands.

"Look, let me just explain," he held his hands up in a placating manner.

"You have ten seconds to do so before I decide to tear your head off of shoulders, you fucking perv!" I told him, my eyes blacker than coal right now. Bella was mine. How dare he do this to her? I knew he had boundary issues but honestly, he should know better!

"I...I just- I know I shouldn't have done this. I couldn't help it. I wanted to know how it felt. But I swear I washed them after I used them. And I'll buy you a new pair if you really want me to."

I blinked. Huh? What was he talking about? "Edward, what are you saying."

He blinked too. "Uh, isn't this about you finding out I wore your panties so I could see how it felt to suffer as a woman for a day in school while wearing them?"

My jaw dropped open. I had no idea what to say to this. He saw my expression and realized it was too late to backpedal. "Uh, I guess it wasn't about that. But you'll be glad to know I now understand suffering more-" he shrunk back, ashamed.

"Which pair," I said softly. I prayed to god it wasn't a pair I wore recently.

"Uh, the pink frilled ones?"

I had many of those. I guess I would just have to throw all of them away. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay, that wasn't why I came here. I came here because Bella told me you were creeping on her!"

"I have good reason to that," he told me, suddenly losing his awkward apologetic stance.

"And what could reason could you have for stalking her?"

"I'm gathering data."

"What kind of data could you be gathering about her as she sleeps?" I shrilled out. Had he gone entirely insane? What was happening? I wanted to shake him like a soda, but I held back.

"Rosalie...I told you this before. How she attempts to seduce me-"

"I'm dating her! She's seducing no one but me!" I explained loudly.

"Yes," he said gravely. "And don't you think that it's weird? You don't date anyone for decades and then all of a sudden within the course of a month you're swapping 'I love you's with her?"

He had me there. I'd never fallen for someone this quickly. "Maybe...maybe she's a soul mate?" I suggested. Carlisle had said they were real things, and Alice and Jasper had that. Maybe I had that with Bella too even if she was human.

"But a human?" he tsked, shaking his head. "It seems suspect to me. I'm attempting to help the both of us, Rosalie."

"Just stop, okay?" I said, stepping back. I was eager to return to Bella; this conversation was unnerving me. "And stay away from her."

He shrugged, like it was a small feat for him. "If you wish."

I left him standing on that cliff, looking out. Bella was waiting outside the house with a concerned expression on her face. "Is everything okay? Is he in one piece?"

"Yea, he's fine. He shouldn't do it again, and if he does, I'll crush his balls," I told her darkly.

"Kinky. But speaking of kinks, my birthday is coming up and-"

"Oh, you want us to throw you a birthday party?" I interjected.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you giving me birthday sex, but a party is nice too," she smiled coyly before taking my hand. We went inside the house together, and I couldn't help but hear Edward's suspicions of Bella inside my head, like on repeat. Damn him, for putting such stupid notions into my head.

Everything was fine. It was going to be fine.

* * *

We had never thrown anyone a birthday party. Why would we, when we didn't age? Everyone was excited to do one for Bella. The house was a flurry on Saturday, everyone working hard to get things ready for her.

"Wait, I have no idea how old she's turning," I gasped out in horror when Esme turned to me, trying to figure out what candles to put on the cake.

"How could you not know? She's your girlfriend!" Esme said, aghast at my negligence.

"They don't spend a lot of time talking," Emmett chimed in as he walked past. I stuck my foot out to trip him for the comment and he went falling right into the kitchen table and breaking it.

"Stop that!" Esme scolded us both. I did not feel at all bad for making Emmett eat wood chips and when Esme had her back turned to help Emmett up, I stuck my tongue out at him for good measure before leaving to me room to phone Bella.

"Hey...how old are you?" I asked her as soon as she picked up.

"Ah, let's say sixteen."

"Sixteen?" I questioned. Why had she said it in such an odd way?

"Yea, sixteen," she affirmed. "Is this about my birthday? And about the party you're throwing me?"

"We're not-"

"You guys are not slick at all. I saw Alice in town buying out every last HBD balloon. Oh, and tell her my favorite flavor snack is chips and soda, so she doesn't end up buying everything under the sun as a snack for this party."

"Right," I said.

"Can't wait to be surprised," she told me and then hung up.

She arrived later that evening to the whole house decked out for her birthday. We even had a bounce house out back for her. Emmett had insisted on that, saying bella would love it but we all knew he had wanted it for himself too because we never got him one since he always popped them from bouncing too hard.

Bella was dressed in a tight black dress, hair done up in a bun, with a few wisps hanging down her face to frame it. She looked amazing. I could not take my eyes off of her.

"Happy birthday, Bella. We all got you gifts, we hope you can open them up first and then we can enjoy ourselves," Carlisle said, smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you! I wasn't expecting the gifts. I just wanted to spend time with you all," she said, though she looked very happy with everything so far. Everything was going perfectly, but of course I should have expected things to go wrong because why would they not?

"Me first!" Alice exclaimed and went up to give Bella her neatly wrapped gift. Bella took it, giving Alice a brief hug. She began to unwrap it, but Alice had wrapped the paper with such crisp gift wrap and so neatly that Bella cut her finger on the edge of it.

We all inhaled greedily as her blood scent hit the air, and let out a huge sigh. But then fear and adrenaline hit me as Jasper growled out loudly. He'd always had the worst control with blood, and hers was no exception.

He lunged at her, but I reacted faster. No one was touching Bella. He slammed into my hard frame, right into my arms. I shoved him back, hard enough to make him fly across the room and land on the table, shattering it.

Everyone reacted more slowly. "Emmett get her out of here!" Carlisle roared out over Jasper's and I's combined snarls. The blonde was already on his feet, trying to get his meal. I stood in his way, dress ripped at the knee.

"Shit, didn't see this coming," Alice said sheepishly, before she stood by me, trying to get him to calm down. "Jasper, baby, you don't want the blood. You don't," Alice said, trying to calm him down.

Emmett was gone with Bella, scooping her up in his strong arms. Edward had gone with him, just in case Jasper gave us the slip and went after them. Carlise and Esme circled around behind Jasper. The blonde eyed all of us, trying to find a way to slip free and go after his prey. The whole time Alice was softly speaking to him, trying to soothe him. She took small steps towards him and eventually I could see him ease up. His fangs receded and his eyes turned back gold though they were murky.

Alice collapsed into him, hugging him to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, over Alice's head, looking at me. I relaxed too, though I was still largely upset. Bella had seen all that. She had almost been hurt! Now what did I do? This was the thing I was scared of happening to her. We shouldn't be together.

"I have...I have to go find her," I said, licking my lips.

Carlisle and Esme looked on at me, knowing the struggle that was playing out internally. "Are you going to tell her?" Esme asked.

"I have to. I have no other choice," I said gruffly.

"And after...?" Carlisle questioned. "We need to know. We are in this together."

"I don't know yet," I said and stormed out. I popped a balloon on the way out just because. It made a satisfying noise that made me feel a bit better. I find Bella by her scent. Her bleeding has stopped so it is no longer fresh. I find her back at her house, sitting in her room. Edward was standing guard outside the house but he sees me climbing up the side and he nods his head and leaves respectfully. He trusts me to make whatever decision it is I have to make next.

Emmett is waiting with Bella inside. The brunette stands up sharply when she spots me crawling in through her window. Emmett goes, "guess this is my cue to go," and blurs out before we can say anything to him.

I stand awkwardly in front of Bella who has wrapped a bandaid around her once bleeding finger. I can't read her face, but she looks at me expectantly. My nerves are making my stomach twist. I don't know how to start, except with the truth so I go with that.

"I'm..." my words failed me for a second but I gathered myself and continued speaking, because I had to tell her the truth. "I'm a vampire. We're all vampires."

"You're a vampire," Bella said dryly.

"Yes," I told her.

"So that wasn't tomato juice I drank?" She's referring to that one day in my garage.

I offer her a sheepish grin. "No."

She pulled a face. "Please tell me it wasn't human."

"It wasn't human."

"That surprisingly did not make me feel better," she said, actually thinking it would.

"Look," I said, raising my hands, ready to appease her. "I know my being a vampire is a huge deal. I'm sure you have a ton of questions-"

"Nah, I already googled them," she said, showing me her phone screen. "I'll just read up on this."

I paused, actually speechless for a moment. "You-uh- you don't want me to tell you? You don't care your girlfriend is a vampire?"

"To be frank, I kinda wanna make out with you more. Maybe have you bite me a bit. It sounds super sexy. And you can like pretend to be this bad evil vampire, taking me away to feast on my body or whatever, like in the movies," she said, her voice becoming silken. Oh I had not expected this to go this way.

"I'm not evil," I told her as her hands landed on my hips. "I don't kill humans, I drink animal blood, and I don't steal away girls to feast on their bodies."

"Well this girl would like it," Bella whispered, eyes lidded as she leaned her body into mine. She should be running from me, not getting closer!

"Bella, I feel like you're in shock. Which is why you think this is hot," I said gently.

"But this is hot," she affirmed. "I really wanna know what your fangs feel on me."

And okay, that made me more hot under the collar than I could explain. Her words just hit me in the gut and shit, my vampire side really wanted to caress my fangs down the side of her neck, even if I didn't want to drink her.

"I don't do that," I said, breathlessly. "I don't drink human blood and I never have."

"Then what's the point of being a vampire if you won't come get your juice?" she said, slapping a hand to her neck. I inhaled, growing annoyed now.

"I didn't chose to be a vampire. I was forced into one against my will." I stepped back. This was a touchy subject for me. I hated my immortality. I guess a teenage girl wouldn't understand this.

She sobered up when she realized I was offended. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not taking this seriously, but...I don't want you to feel bad. I truly don't care that you're a vampire."

"You don't worry I can hurt you?"

"If you haven't hurt me while having wild passionate sex, then I doubt you will while talking to me," she pointed out and she did have a point.

"Uh...honestly, I have no idea where to go from here," I told her, shoulders slumped. This talk was so confusing. Nothing going the way I expected it to.

"To the bed. To cuddle," she said, taking my hand boldly. "And I'm sorry. I won't make fun of your immortality or beg you to bite my neck because it's bothering you. And I don't want to pressure you to do that."

"Thank you," I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Surprisingly, Bella truly doesn't care that we're all vampires. In fact, she seems happier at this fact? I can't decipher her reaction. I'm just happy she's not running for the hills. If anything, our relationship has gotten stronger, and for once, I feel like I can be truly myself around her.

After Jasper's apology for him trying to eat her, we all give up the charade of being human. She comes around our house and we display our strength and speed easily. We even let her in on the fact we have powers. "I can see the future, most of the time," Alice says.

"I can control emotion," Jasper filled in.

"And I can read minds, but not yours," Edward said, frowning as he did so.

"This is all so cool. And what about you?" she turns to me, eager to know what my power is.

"I don't have one."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "Wasn't lucky enough." It had used to bother me long ago, but not anymore. Sometimes these gifts could be a curse and not a blessing. Jasper was too easily swept up in other's emotions, Alice got called a freak for freezing cause of her visions, and Edward suffered the mental agony of others thoughts.

"Ah, I think your hotness could be a superpower," she tells me playfully and I swat her on the arm but internally I am very pleased by her compliments.

She learns about our lifestyle, about our abilities, about our past histories and how we were turned. She cries openly when I tell her my story and I almost regret telling her it, except she holds me so tightly to her like she might lose me and I can't deny that I love how I can feel how deeply she cares through this action.

It's only been two months that I've been dating Bella, and yet it's begun to feel like we know each other for forever. The relationship certainly has not gotten boring, I can say that. Bella always finds ways to rev me up. Especially in school were we should be behaving.

"I dropped my pen. Rosalie, could you get it for me?" Bella asked, faux innocent. I looked at her, then at the pen, which was literally right by her foot. Dropped there on purpose in the middle of the hall.

"Bella, you can get it yourself-"

"ROSALIE I DROPPED MY PEN," she said loudly, arching a brow up at me.

"Okay..." Bella was acting weird today. First, wearing a skirt, and now dropping pens. I walked closer to her and bent down to get it. As I was straightening back up I saw Bella shift her legs wider and looked right up.

I think I saw God for a second. Hiding in a girl's vagina.

She dropped down to be on my eye level as I was frozen in shock, still bent towards the floor. Her face was serious now. "Thanks for the pen-" even though it had slipped out of my fingers and back onto the floor. She took it. "-meet me by your car in ten." And then she left.

I stood up, swallowing hard. Everything else around me had faded away as I zoned in that one thing.

Bella hadn't been wearing anything under that skirt. She was as naked as the day she was born. And she was wet. I bit my bottom lip so hard I chewed through it. I couldn't wait ten minutes. I raced after her now.

* * *

Things take an unexpected turn when one day at home, while Emmett, Edward, Bella and I are there, Edward does something. So dramatic that it catches us all off guard, even our vampire reflexes too slow to catch on to it. I should have known though. I should known before hand. Edward had been acting weird ever since I heard about him creeping in Bella's room, trying to prove something about her.

He sprays Bella with holy water.

For a second nothing registers. Bella and I sit on the couch, Edward in front of us with the bottle of holy water, and Bella soaking wet on her face and her chest. "Edward-" I snap out, rising to my feet, and ready to defend my girlfriend.

"Look," he says eyes wide and I turn to where there is now steam rising off of Bella's skin. Her eyes are blood red and she's grimacing as if this is burning her. Emmett quickly stands up behind us, leaning in to look as well.

"Uh, oops," Bella shrugs, looking awkward as hell right now.

Edward smiles, triumphant. "Ha! I knew it! I knew she was a succubus. A mere mortal would not react this way to the holy water." He spun away dramatically, laughing as he did.

Oh. I felt my heart sink a bit.

"Um, can we talk?" Bella asked, standing up. "Let me just wash this off first. It's really starting to hurt." And she went upstairs to my room to use the bathroom there. I felt shell shocked. What the hell did I do now? For once, Edward had been right about something. For once, he hadn't been over-dramatic without good reason.

Emmett clasped me hard on the shoulder in solidarity. "Well, we all knew Bella was different from other humans. This explains why."

"But why didn't she tell us?" I asked, voice soft.

"Maybe she had her reasons. Like why we don't tell anyone about us," he reasoned.

This did not make me feel better. "Go talk to her," he shooed me upstairs. "Things will get better if you do."

I was reluctant to go upstairs but did as he said because I knew delaying this conversation would do neither of us good. I walk into my room, Bella's face dry, and her wearing one of my shirts.

"Please tell me what I saw was a hallucination?" I asked, as a last minute resort.

"Nope," she said jovially though I could hear the sadness weighing down her voice.

"Wait, you're actually a succubus?!" I exclaimed, shocked, and scared, and a bit...aroused. How was she one? It didn't make much sense. She never came off as one to me.

Bella shrugged. "Retired, actually."

"Retired?" I wheezed out, needing a second. I sat down on my bed so as to support myself. Something uncomfortable clicked in my head. "Edward was right about you seducing us."

"Well, _you,_ actually," she said with a sly grin as she slid onto my lap. I looked at her in betrayal. "Only the human way, I swear on God," she said, crossing a finger over her heart seriously. "I gave up that lifestyle long ago in search of true love. I haven't fed from anyone in centuries, nor have I used my powers. And I don't intend to."

"You made me fall in love with you?" I questioned. I felt like everything was a lie. My body was numb.

"Don't be silly. Like I said, no powers. And you're a vamp. You'd sense it if I did."

Well, that part was true. This whole time she'd come off as human. If she'd used her powers at any point, I would have known. Wait, had Alice foreseen this? I had to ask her. But not now. Bella was caressing a hand through my hair.

"So, will you let me keep loving you, Rosalie?" Bella breathed out, drawing her lips closer to mine.

I nodded my head, too unsure to say anything with my mouth because the truth was just too fresh. Then she kissed me.

* * *

The shock eventually faded away, and life continued on as usual. True to her word, Bella never used her succubus powers. I couldn't sense them on her at all. She truly seemed content pretending to be a human, just as I pretended to be human too.

"You know, now that we both know we're supernatural, why don't we learn more about each other?" Bella suggested one evening as we were watching a movie together on the couch. It was some mindless romcom, both of us far more invested in holding hands and snuggling up to each other.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't know much about vampires. And I'm sure you don't know much about succubi," she said, propping her head up on my knee. "So...ask away. I'll answer anything you want to know about me."

Oh, this was tempting. Super tempting. What could I even ask? She had already told me she powered herself through human food rather than sex so I didn't have to worry about that. "Was it...was it hard to give up your lifestyle? It makes up so much of who you are-"

"I didn't ask to be this way, so no, it wasn't hard to give it up for me. When I was younger, I thought I had to do it, but then I did some reading and some research, and found out there are alternatives. There are always alternatives to a situation if we try hard enough. Eating human food gets rid of most of my powers- the rest I just keep locked away. But I don't care if I don't have powers. I wanted love. Pure love, the undying kind. And I knew I couldn't get it as how I was, so I changed myself. And I was able to meet you," she told me with a loving grin. I could feel the intensity and depth of her feeling behind her words and I felt my chest clench. "What of you? I feel like you and your family are not the human eating type either."

"No," I told her with a small shake of my head. "We thrive on animal blood. It doesn't taste great but it does the job. And we just refrain from being in contact with too many humans so we don't get tempted by them."

"You ever eat a human."

"No, I've never tasted human blood."

"That's impressive," Bella said with raised brows.

"How long have you been a succubi? I admit I don't know how you're made. Vampires are turned by venom in a bite, after being sucked dry, but you, I don't know how it would work."

"Birth," Bella says. "My parents are the same as me. But I don't really talk to them. They disowned me when they found out what I was doing. That I was giving up this way of life. Still, I don't regret it. I don't want to live life the way they do."

"Wait, so if you were born this way, how old are you? I'm about a hundred years old," I tell her. "I was changed in 1920."

"Uhhh, I think I was born in the 18th century or something like that," Bella said with a shrug.

"Wait, so you're immortal, right?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Good. I was worried about our relationship. About having to face the conundrum of whether or not to turn you."

"You were thinking of turning me into a vamp?" Bella asked, eyes sparkling.

"If I had to. I would never do it against your will of course-" I hastened to explain. Bella stopped my rambling by grabbing my hands. "Rosalie it's alright. If I had to be human and turned by you, I would a thousand percent do it. I mean, do you know how hot it is to be turned by someone like you?"

"It's a painful process," I tell her cautiously.

"Worth it," she said with a wide grin. "But, it's a good thing we're both immortal girlfriend's already."

"Yea," I said, because it did make things easier. I no longer had to worry about her growing old on me, on my heart breaking to see her like that. On having to lose her. "What if I was human. What would you do?"

"Hm," Bella tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. We don't really have ways of making you immortal like a vampire can do...but I'm sure I'd find some way for us to be together. Because I truly believe you're the one, Rosalie," Bella told me, rising up to hover over my form on the couch. "My one true love."

I blushed at this. Despite being with Bella for a while now, I still was taken off guard by her bold declarations of love. They were more difficult for me to say. But I wanted Bella to know I cared for her the same way. So I reached up to cup her face and brought her lips down to meet mine.

She smiled into our kiss as on the TV screen, the couple there got married.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think your...succubus residue, is driving Eddy crazy," I told Bella as I watched him do a swan dive off of our roof and into the grass below where he left yet another Edward shaped hole in the ground. Even Emmett was concerned by this behavior, and usually he was the type to support such idiocy.

She nodded her head sagely. "It does that to virgins. Even if I'm not active anymore, the leftover lingering aura of it his body can sense, especially since he's got enhanced vamp senses and it's calling out to his virgin part."

"Uh huh," I wasn't shocked by this. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, he's going to literally go crazy with desire and delusions. But, good news, he just needs to lose his virginity and he'll be all good."

I couldn't help it. I laughed, and kept on laughing. So hard I fell on the floor and made a dent on it, before rolling around. Bella got tired of me laughing for half an hour straight so she pulled me up and sat me back on the bed. I rolled right off again, holding my midriff because I was laughing so hard.

She sighed out and decided to let me be.

We went to school this way and the whole day I laughed right through driving there, all my classes and lunch.

"Why is she laughing so hard?" Emmett asked, deeply disturbed and concerned. They had never seen me this happy before. They were all unnerved. Even Alice.

"Bella, make it stop," the pixie whined, clinging to Jasper as tears came from my eyes. "It scares me."

"I tried. But I think she just needs to let it all out," Bella said. "And I told her Edward needs to get laid to save him from himself. But I was being serious."

Suddenly the rest of the Cullen table also erupted into laughter. Emmett started slamming his fist onto the table so hard that it broke on top of our laps. Jasper, who fed off of our emotions was so high off of laughter he just went comatose, a wide smile stretching his face unnaturally. And Alice's high pitched shrieks began to make students ears bleed.

Everyone looked at the Cullen table like 'wtf'. Bella winced guiltily. What had she done? Guess she had a bright future as a comedian however.

Eventually, all the laughing broke all of my ribs and my amusement quieted down when it hurt to do so. I knew my body would heal, so the pain was only temporary. My other siblings were still in the throes of their bemusement. Good thing Edward wasn't here or else he would be deeply hurt by our reaction. Bella sat next to me on the bed as my ribs healed up, stroking my hair back from my face.

"You are so dramatic," she rolled her eyes affectionately at me.

"I got abs out of it," I said, pulling up my shirt and showing her the six pack I know had from all that humor. Her eyes flashed darkly and she pulled my shirt back down, but not before she let her fingers accidentally brush against my skin as she did so. "If only your ribs weren't broken I'd test your new abs out."

"There's still time," I assured her.

"But, on a serious note, Edward needs to get laid."

"I know," I said grimly, all the giggles out. "But he can't. He's...he's too disgusted by anything sexual in order to do so. Having full out sex might even end up killing him."

"How is he so pathetic? He's had over a hundred years to get laid. High school virgins have no right to complain now," Bella said, sighing out in disbelief.

"And he likes you," I said with a low small growl. That fact did not sit right with me. "I doubt he'd be able to sleep with anyone right now."

"Hmmmm, I think I know someone who might be able to help," Bella said suddenly, getting off the bed and fetching her phone. I did not like the sound of this. Why did I not like the sound of this?

"Who?" I sat up and winced as the action caused my newly formed rib to re-snap. Shit, I shouldn't have moved so soon.

"Some old friends. From my seduction days. We used to go around and suck the sexual energy out of people. But I left when I quit. They're still active."

"You want to bring more succubi here? Edward will explode from their energies, especially if they are working full time unlike you."

"I'm hoping it will prompt him to open up," Bella said. "If not, he will die. But with them working on him, I'm sure he won't be able to resist their charm and will fall into bed with one of them. Or all three," she said with a shrug.

"Well...if you think it will help him..." I trailed off and Bella called her friends.

* * *

Two days later after Bella had made the call, the three succubi made an appearance. We told Eddy nothing about them, because we knew he would say no to the intervention. But if we pretended that they were just friends visiting, then he wouldn't have any objections. Hopefully.

"Bella it has been so long since we've seen you!" the blondest of the blondes opened up the door and hugged Bella to her. Instantly my hackles were raised. Where did she get off on touching Bella like that? And did all of them have to be blonde? Did Bella have a type? Blonde women?

Jealousy flooded my being and I could feel Jasper trying to infuse me with some calm. I snarled at him under my breath, not liking his influence on me.

"Hello, Tanya," Bella greeted the tallest blonde of the group, before turning to the other two. "Irina. Kate." Bella shared embraces with a blonde with curly hair, and another blonde with blue eyes instead of green. I nearly grind my fangs into dust when I see Kate squeeze Bella's ass in a close hello.

"Easy," Jasper breathes under his nose so that I don't go flying at Kate and ripping off her throat before they can help us.

Bella leads them into the room with us, coming to stand by my side. I immediately wrap my arm around her waist and she snuggles up to me. "Everyone, these are the Denali sisters. Tanya is the head of the coven."

The sisters all say hello in unison and give off flirty winks and Kate even blows a kiss.

They better not dare to get close to Bella again or I swear...

"And these are the Cullens. A coven of vampires." Bella begins to go down the list. "Carlisle, is the head of the coven. Esme is his mate. Jasper is with Alice, and Emmett is the cool dude over there," he waved happily when Bella pointed him out. "And this," Bella wrapped her arms around me, "is my girlfriend, Rosalie." I was so happy Bella was pointing me out like this. Good, let those other succubi know that I was Bella's exclusively and she mine.

"Your girlfriend looks scrumptious," Tanya purrs, with a faint Germanic accent, her sisters nodding along at her deductions.

"I'm only gay for Bella," I tell them in warning to which they all pout.

"We need your help with one of our coven members. Edward," Bella continues. "He's a virgin, and my left over succubus residue from my locked up powers is affecting him. We need you three to convince him to get laid before he loses his mind."

"That zhould be no problem," Irina assured, eyes sparkling brightly. "Give us a week and we shall have him."

"In fact, let us make a wager," Kate turned her sisters. "To the sister who seduces him best, may she get his dick."

"Agreed," the sisters all said in unison and shook on it.

Tanya turned back to Bella. "We will require lodgings to stay here. And some time."

"Please...be careful with him," Esme said softly.

"We will treat him very nicely," Tanya assured. "No harm will come to him. Now, where is your golden boy?"

Carlisle lead the three to their rooms upstairs before he would introduce them to Edward. I truly hoped this would work, because despite Edward and I not being super close, he was still my adopted sibling and I care for him.

"It'll be fine," Bella assured me, kissing me on the cheek. "They know what they're doing. And I told them, if they fuck up, I'll have their tails for it."

"Tails?" I questioned, arching up a brow.

"Yes, tails," Bella said with a smirk. "We all have them, we just hide them."

I looked at her ass at this. I could see no tail. She chuckled at my confused expression.

"I could show you in the bedroom if you'd like? They're very, very good at being flexible," she whispered salaciously into my ear.

"Alright, I'm heading out," Jasper said when he felt my horny energy. He took Alice by the hand and along with Emmett and Esme, they left to the kitchen to discuss what would happen with Edward next.

"Still up for it?" Bella enticed.

"I do have to admit I am terribly curious," I told her and she lead me up to our shared bedroom.

* * *

Despite Edward's virginity of over a hundred years, he broke in three days time. Which, according to Bella, was still an impressive length of time to hold up against three full time succubi hurling themselves at him. At least, we no longer had to worry about him going crazy.

Bella assured us that with the virginity broken, Edward would now be alright against succubi forces, such as Bella staying in the house. We were all relieved, happy that he was safe now. Of course, being truly happy in the moment was kinda hard when Edward kept ruining it with all his animal noises coming from his room upstairs.

Ever since this morning he had just been going at it. He'd popped his cherry and now that it was popped, it just kept...popping. I couldn't remember any of us being that horny for each other in recent memory. Maybe Emmett and I at the beginning. But Edward did have many years to make up for.

Still, I hated it. Edward was so loud with his sex. All those years of repression literally burst out of him, making him into some savage bed partner that was tearing shit up. I hoped Kate would be alright.

Bella spoke from where she lay by my side, as if reading my thoughts, "She'll be fine. She's handled bigger dicks than his."

I scowled, not needing that imagery. The room shook as Edward let out a roar overhead that made the whole house quiver. I never wanted him to complain about loud sex in this house ever again. Alice and Jasper had the right idea to leave. Emmett was probably drowning it all out with video games in the basement. And Carlisle and Esme were probably putting together a little party in the kitchen to celebrate Edward finally being a 'man'. I should have left too, but I really didn't want to go anywhere in this dreary weather. "Hey," Bella said suddenly, sitting up and straddling my waist in one smooth move. "Wanna show them whose better," she had a naughty grin on her face, raking her hands down my chest. Instantly my skin was hot, blood boiling in my veins. I groaned out.

"Really?" I breathed out, pretending like I wasn't interested in this.

"What can I say. I get real competitive over sex. And I know I can make you scream louder than the both of them, without my powers." She licked her lips, eyes growing darker, voice nearly a purr.

I shuddered, hips twitching. "Okay."

With a devious smirk she slid down my body and my pleasurable screaming started not soon after.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme weren't surprised when Rosalie's screaming started up, joining the cacophony of Irina's and Edward's. Rosalie's were louder for some reason. Regardless, they didn't mind. They knew what it was to be young, and in love. Every touch was exciting.

No doubt there would be messes to clean up later. Contractors to call to fix the cracks and ruined plaster. And water stains?

"There's a leak upstairs?" Carlisle pondered as a puddle had appeared below a dripping spot in the ceiling. "From the rain? But how?" He held his hand out to test it. It was warm.

"That's coming from Rosalie's room," Esme said, smacking his hand away.

He looked on at her in confusion.

Esme just shook her head and smiled privately. "I wish someone here had the same skills as Bella."

She walked away, swaying her hips. Carlisle looked even more confused at this, watching her go, before his jaw dropped open slowly. "Oh, Jesus," he gasped under his breath and ran to find a sink and some acid so he could cleanse his hand.

* * *

"Bella...I think you've sucked the life from me," Rosalie said in a low and raspy voice. She felt boneless, without strength. Not even her vampire body had the power to lift her up and to her bed. She was sore all over and in the best possible way.

Bella looked up from between her legs, where wet dripped down her mouth, and chest. And the rest of her body. She looked like she'd been caught in a flood. "Can't do that to a vampire. And I wouldn't do it to you," she said, pinching the inner thigh affectionately.

"Take me to bed?" Rosalie asked and Bella scooped her up easily, dropping her onto the silk sheets effortlessly. Rosalie couldn't feel the cold on her naked body, but Bella still tucked her in, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. Rosalie was drowsy now, drunk on love. And it was quiet upstairs. They'd humbled Edward and Irina into silence.

Bella crawled into bed with Rosalie and they cuddled like this. And, Rosalie simply could not remember a time when she was more content than now.


	13. Chapter 13

We weren't all that surprised when Edward decided to date Kate. Nor were we surprised when he started wearing sunglasses, half open shirts to reveal his scrawny chest, or smiling and joking around a lot more. We all knew his sexual repression was what made him so brooding half the time and honestly, we were happy to see him feeling happier. Maybe all he had needed was love to truly make him see the worth of his eternal life.

"Wow, I heard that getting laid can make people happier, but this is like a whole character change," Bella said when she saw Emmett and Edward coming up with secret bro shakes, Kate chuckling and watching happily from Edward's side. "He even has a pimp cane and gold chains on."

"I agree. It's wild," I said. "But if you had to put up with his moods for the past seventy years like we did, you'd welcome this change. Also, do you think Kate is going to stay with us now?"

"I don't see why not. She and Eddy are trying a relationship out."

"Won't she need to...you know feed on sexual energies?" I asked vaguely.

"She has so many years of repression to suck out of Edward. I think she'll be fine. Besides, it's not like we can't revoke our nature to be with those we love," Bella said, smiling at me. My heart did a stutter. Did she...did she love me? Is that what she was telling me?

"Bella..."

"We can lock away our powers whenever we feel like it, which is nice and convenient, as long as we decide to eat human food, which sucks ass let me tell you that. But it's worth it. I wanted love. I wanted to find someone beyond those one night stands so that I could spend my life with, and it's you." She turned to me and I was so happy at her words I didn't even know what to say.

But my answering blush must have been enough for her. She leaned up to kiss me and I kissed her back deeply, pulling away before we could devolve into a full out make out session in the middle of the house.

"I love you too," I murmured to her, golden eyes lidded. Was it wrong to say those words? To me, it felt right, even if logically I knew that we'd only been dating about three months at this point. Some would say we were going terrifically fast. But it felt right. It felt like Bella and I were two pieces of a broken puzzle coming together and I didn't have the words to explain why this was, except that it was.

"You think you're mates?" Carlisle asked me later that afternoon when I approached him in his study.

"Would it be possible? I know it only really happens among vampires-"

"I don't see why not. Love is love. And just because someone hasn't tamed a succubus before, doesn't mean that you couldn't. Doesn't mean that she can't feel love. Anyone is capable of love, even the most vile of beings. But, not everyone is capable of keeping it. So if you care for her deeply, then make sure you do your best to keep her."

"I will," I swore. I knew I had something different, something special with Bella. I didn't want to give it up just because our relationship was different. Everyone in my family had accepted it already. "What do you think about Edward and Kate?"

"Do I think they're mates? It's impossible to tell with everything so new still. But, if they are mates, I will welcome her to the coven. If she's not...well, then she's still welcome here."

"And what of Tanya and Irina?" I asked. They'd been sort of staying in our house too. Freeloading, if you really wanted to call it that. Bella didn't mind as they were her old friends and she loved recounting her old adventures with them. I didn't like listening in on this because I didn't want to know who else Bella had been with prior to me. I got insanely jealous, so I stayed out of those conversations.

"Irina's with Emmett too, though I hesitate to call them dating. To be frank, I cannot kick them out unless Emmett and Edward decide they don't want them here."

Great, so we would be stuck with three extra succubi in the house which I didn't necessarily like, only because they were so handsy with one another. Like with Bella. I know Bella would never cheat on me, but I didn't trust that they wouldn't try to throw themselves on her.

He noticed my agitated state and tried to soothe me. "I know this is about Bella, but have faith in her. If she threw away her powers to look for love, then she's not doing this out of some whim. She truly intends to only be with you."

"But what if their powers influence her?" I worried, letting my insecurities rise to the surface.

"I don't think they will, but if you worry, talk to her about this."

"I don't want to come off as controlling or insecure. I want her to be able to have a good time with her friends."

"I can't tell you what to do. Only you can decide what to do in your relationship," he told me sagely and I nodded my head. I knew that was true. Still, I didn't say anything to Bella about it, because I didn't want to nag her about my concerns. What if she got mad? In foresight, I should have been more worried about myself. Because unbeknownst to me, one of the sisters had their eyes on me.

* * *

It happened when I was out in the garage fixing up a new car I had acquired. I was so into it I didn't notice the woman sneaking up behind me until she had her claws on my arms. I jumped in her hold, badly startled. "Who-" I looked over my shoulder only to see it was Tanya, smiling darkly.

"Hello, Rosalie," she sang and then my eyes were rolling up into the back of my head as I slumped into her arms.

I woke up, strapped to a chair, and my arms and legs bound with some sort of magical rope that I could not break free from despite my trying to do so. "The fuck-" I cursed under my breath, trying to wiggle forwards. The lights flashed on and I blinked in the sudden brightness. What was going on?

The room looked to be straight out of a torture scene and I was not loving this. What did Tanya want with me? How had she even made me black out? I was a vampire. I couldn't fall unconscious! Some loud music started playing from the speakers on the wall. Okay, seriously. What was going on?

The single door opened up, and Tanya showed up, wearing next to nothing but a tong and bra. She had a seductive grin on her face but I had a scared scowl. Oh no. I did not become gay just for this.

In beat to the music, she approached me, the lines singing something vulgar.

_"She's such a fucking whore, I love it,"_ was blasted loudly. I strained even harder against my bonds as she sat down on my lap and began to grind down.

"Relax, Rosalie," she cooed, make up done to make her look more sultry. It was not working on me. At all. I just wanted Bella. My safe, not scary Bella. I closed my eyes. I had to calm down, and endure this. And it would be over.

I don't know how long the song went on for, but when it finally ended, so did Tanya's gyrations on my lap. She stood up, and I opened my eyes to note her pissed off countenance.

"Why are my seduction techniques not working on you!" Tanya hissed out, annoyed. "You're clearly dating Bella. I should be able to seduce a woman who is into women!"

"Uh...well, I'm kinda only into Bella? Like, she's the only woman I will ever love, in like...ever. So I don't think your seduction techniques are going to be much use," I told her, shrugging. She got off my lap when I finished telling her this.

"Damn it. Who am I going to suck dry now?" she growled, tapping a finger to her lip. "Kate's bagged the virgin already and Irina's munching on Emmett."

"You could have sex with a human," I suggested.

"But I want sex with a vampire. Their stamina is amazing. And it feeds me for longer," she said. She looked my body over one more time, smiling crookedly. She pulled down the front of her shirt, trying to tease me with a flash of her nip. "Are you sure you wouldn't be open to it? You do look so scrumptious," she purred, coming closer to me. I gulped but was not entranced. Not at all.

She saw my unaffected state and let out an angry huff. "Damn it. Why are the cute ones taken?"

"Look, if I help you find another vampire to fuck, will you leave me and Bella alone?" I asked.

She considered this. "Alright. But vampires are so hard to find. How can you find me one?"

"There's a dating app for it. I have access to one. Let me go and I'll sign in and find you any vamp boy or girl you'd like."

"Alright, deal," she said, going behind me and untying me. As much as I was tempted to run, I knew if I helped her, she'd leave us alone and I wouldn't have to deal with her later.

I ended up going to Bella for some advice. Tanya hadn't said I couldn't tell Bella about Tanya's failed kidnapping event. "I should have known!" Bella had roared out, clearly upset. I put my hands up and blocked her from going down the stairs. "I knew she seemed way too interested in you."

"Relax, nothing's going to happen. But I do need your help in finding a vampire for her so she'll stop bothering us."

Bella did not look to be in the mood at all for such a thing. "I'd rather beat her to a bloody pulp-"

"Whoa, isn't she your friend? Maybe chill on the violence."

"Succubi are very territorial about their meals. Not that you are a meal, but you get what I mean," Bella said, hands on hips, trying to relax from her ire. "So I don't want her coming after you."

"That's why we distract her with another vampire. What's her type?" I pull out my phone app, ready to start searching at Bella's word.

"Blonde. Blonde is definitely her type."

"Hm," I tapped on my screen, widening my search pool to the whole world. It would be easier to find a match this way. A couple of names pop up. "What about her?" I showed Bella the profile of a vampire named Didyme. "Says she's into nature. Loves learning, and she's blonde."

"Let's see the others," Bella told me. I scrolled down.

"Jane looks kinda young though, too young to be on this app. Maybe I should report her?" I mussed to myself. Bella looked at the picture and agreed. "She looks 13. I don't know who she's fooling."

I swiped past her. "Sulpicia is the next one." The woman had red eyes, so I knew she was a human blood sucker. But then again, most vampires are. "She likes destroying people's lives, arson, and crime. Huh, seems like a ball of sunshine," I say sarcastically.

"We might as well try," Bella said with a shrug. "Tanya has zero morals so really, I don't think she'll care as long as the sex is good."

"Alright then, we've got our victim- er, dates for Tanya." I pocketed my phone, more than happy that would be over with soon enough, especially because Tanya was going to get shipped out to Italy for this to happen. And then Bella and I could be gay in peace.

"Let's go tell her right now," Bella said eagerly, grabbing my hand and moving us to Tanya's room. The discussion was quick, and to the point. Within the span of a single day, Tanya packed her bags and booked a ticket to Italy to visit the Volturi.

"I'm going to fuck everyone there!" she said gleefully as her sisters said her goodbyes to her. Then she was off onto her plane, smiling happily.

"Should we warn her not to try that? They might hurt her. The Volturi are not exactly the best hosts-"

"She'll be fine," Bella assured me with a pat on the hand. "Tanya has sexed up entire kingdom's before. Vampires are just an interesting challenge to her. Besides, I've tried to kill her before and it never sticks."

My eyes went wide at this. "Are you sure you're really friends?" I said, voice a bit shaky.

She laughed, amused by my reaction. I had never taken Bella as one to enact physical violence. "Yes, we are. But we fight like siblings do."

"I've never tried to kill my siblings."

"That's because vampires can be killed. Succubi just get reincarnated some years later. I still remember the one time Tanya asked me to destroy her so she could reincarnate into an even hotter body."

I didn't know how to feel about this, so I decided I wouldn't be asking anymore questions.

"I mean, it's not like Tanya hasn't killed me before. She totally did it at least two dozen times, and most of the times it wasn't even for a good reason. But I did get this rocking body in time to meet you so I suppose I can forgive her for it."

"Right," I said dryly as Bella said this all with an optimistic attitude. "Can we talk about anything else?"

"I can find a better way to occupy our mouths than with talking," she told me gleefully, hand trailing up to my hip bone.

And really, how could I say no to her? "Meet me upstairs in ten," I said.


	14. Epilogue

"Is it just me, or have these past couple of months felt weird?" Carlisle said, as he observed his adopted family that was currently sitting in the living room, talking among themselves. Esme was sat by Carlisle, the two of them a bit further away from everyone else as they drank tea infused with blood from their tea cups.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, waiting for Carlisle to explain himself.

"It's just...they've never been this happy before," he noted, watching them keenly.

Edward was laughing loudly at something Kate had said, one arm slung around her as she laughed into his side. Emmett was playing video games with Irina, the both of them intensely into it, and not willing to let the other win. Alice and Jasper were cuddled up side by side as Jasper held up a book for the both of them to read.

And Bella and Rosalie were talking animatedly about a school project they had due and how to make it more interesting. "I say we add glitter. And explosions!" Bella gushed.

"Yes, to glitter. No to explosions," Rosalie said more sternly.

"They are very happy," Esme confirmed, smiling softly. She was happy her adopted children were. After all, what was the point of immortality if one couldn't be happy? She grasped Carlisle's cold hand in her own. "Are you happy?" she asked him, needing to know if he was.

"With you, darling? Always," he told her, smiling softly.

The two of them continued to hold hands as they watched over their brood. And while they had many upon many years of events and adventures to come, for now, this was perfect. This, was all they wanted.


End file.
